Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri
by Toa Solaric
Summary: Two friends were enjoying a Kamen Rider convention together. But not before they somehow end up in a strange new world when their Hyper Zecters gone haywire. They been asks by a goddess to help save her world and assist an immature goddess on epic journey. Now the two friends must face enemies as the next Heaven Walker and God of Battle. Together they're Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack!
1. Ride to Planeptune

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Hyperdimension Neptunia/** **Chou Jigen Game Neptune. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my work!**

* * *

Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri

Ch1: Ride to Planeptune

Ran Minamoto knocked on the door of his childhood friend Azuya Takeuchi. The teen have tan-skinned, dark brown hair, wore jeans, black tennis shoes, a red shirt, and black jacket. He happens to be carrying a black backpack.

After a few minutes, a teen with mess black hair and dark blue eyes comes to the door with a glass of milk. He was wearing navel blue shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey Ran! I was going to call others if they were ready for the Rider Convention" Azuya said, smile.

As you can see Ran and Azuya are going to meet up with their friends as they all going as Kamen Riders from _Kamen Kabuto_ series together. Both Ran and Azuya have their DX toys of Kamen Rider Kabuto. They have their own rider buckles.

"Yeah, I thought of getting up early and prepared after making breakfasts." Ran said.

"Ok, I will get my stuffs ready. Be right back." Azuya said. Soon he returned to the front door with his backpack and wearing a jacket with a blue stag beetle symbol on it.

Ran had Kabuto Zecter, Perfect Zecter, and Hyper Zecter. Azuya had Gatack Zector and Hyper Zecter. The two thought it will be interesting to have two Hyper Zecters.

"Hey Ran! Do you have a feeling that the weather isn't normal since today it isn't supposed to rain…?" Azuya asked.

Ran notices the sky as well which seems to be glooming with gray cloud right now. "I got a feeling that something will happen on our trip to the convention." Ran said to his friend.

"You sense an omen again?" Azuya asked, surprised.

It no surprised since Ran's grandmother used to be a seer and Ran inherit his grandmother's ability to foresee omens coming.

"Ran! Azuya!"

As soon as they enter the Conventions, they meet up with their friends. Starts off with pair of twin as their hairs were wild and wears long black jackets, black jeans and black cow boots. The main difference is both their hair in steak colors gray and dark green.

"Hey nii-san, they're here." the brother with dark green streak.

The next one is a girl with brown hair wore a French hat, green eyes, light blue jacket and black shirt while wears the Drake Grip against her backpack.

"I see you two shown up, Ran." The girl said, smile.

"Good to see you, Rika." Ran said.

"Yo!" The brother said with gray streak to Ran.

"I see you here, Daichi" Ran said.

"Well, I can let you and others have fun here." Daichi said.

Both of them glare at each till Azuya and Ryo break up the intense staring contest. "Hey guys, why don't all go in since it looks like it will rain." Rika said. Both boys sighed and nodded.

"Well, it better that some of us are here." Ryo said.

"Hey! Why don't we practice for our skits perform?" Rika asked.

"You sure it a good idea of doing it here?" Azuya asked unsure since there a lot of people around them.

"Oh c'mon, Azuya…I thought you want to get on the fun" Ryo said, smile.

"If it fun you want then let's go." Ran said.

Ran and Azuya put on their Rider belts around their waists. Ran has the Kabuto Zecter in his hand and Azuya have Gatack Zecter.

"Henshin!" Ran shout then place the Kabuto Zecter on his belt slot.

"**HENSHIN!**"

"Henshin!" Azuya shout then place the Gatack Zecter on his belt slot.

"**HENSHIN!**"

"Henshin!" Rika said, she put her Drake Zecter on the Drake Grip.

"**HENSHIN!**"

"Let's do this otouto" Daichi said to Ryo. Daichi have the Green Hopper Zecter while Ryo have the Red Hopper Zecter.

"Henshin!" Daichi and Ryo said at the same time as they equip their Zecters onto their belt.

"**HENSHIN! CHANGE KICKHOPPER!**"

"**HENSHIN! CHANGE PUNCHHOPPER!**"

"It times for you to enter Hell…! Kamen Riders…PunchHopper/ KickHopper!" Daichi and Ryo said at the same time.

"Let's do it," Azuya said before he pulls the Zecter's pincers. Ran nodded as his hand is on his Zecter's horn.

"Cast Off!" Ran and Azuya as they activate their Cast off.

"**CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE!**"

"**CAST OFF! CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**"

"Cast Off!" Rika said as she pulled the trigger.

"**CAST OFF! CHANGE DRAGONFLY!**"

"Walk the path of the Heaven! Rule over All! Kamen Rider… Kabuto!" Ran said as he pointed his finger into the air.

"I'm the Dual blades of war. The one who walks path of battle and light! Kamen Rider…Gatack!" Azuya said as he doing a similar pose like Den-O.

"My aim is worthwhile but never underestimates my shot! Kamen Rider…Drake!" Rika said.

"Let's try with the Hyper Zecter…" Ran said. He took the Hyper Zecter and placed against the side of his belt.

"Yosh!" Azuya said as he took out his own Hyper Zecter.

"Hyper Cast Off!" Ran and Azuya pushed the horn of Hyper Zecters down.

"**HYPER CAST OFF!**"

"**HYPER CAST OFF!**"

"**CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!**"

"**CHANGE HYPER STAG BEETLE!**"

After practicing some move with their Zecters, the five friends were about to take off their Zecters and find the food stand when strange electric coming out of Ran and Azuya's Hyper Zecters as a strange field surround them.

"W-what's going on?" Azuya asked.

"I don't know but I have bad feeling about this…" Ran said. Soon a blue light glow as two friends and their Zecters disappeared.

* * *

Brown eyes opened wide to pitch black, Ran found himself floating through totally darkness and couldn't move.

"Ran!"

Ran turns to see Azuya is here in this blank of darkness as well.

"Azuya! Are you alright?" Ran asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine…but are we dead?" Azuya asked, panic.

"_No…you are not dead._" Ran and Azuya look around to search for the original of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ran shout as he trying to find the voice.

"_Forgive me…but there is something I must ask you two. Rest assured, you are merely unconscious._" A gentle, decidedly female voice rang out through the void.

"Can I know who you're first?" Ran asked.

"_I am Histoire. I am the world. The world is me. I am a tome of the world. A personification of it, and yet a part of it._"

"A tome of the world…?" Azuya said.

"_Yes. I need your help to correct a mistake I have made._" Histoire said.

"A mistake…?" This caught both Ran and Azuya curious. Despite this could be considered a kidnapped back home but they don't feel any hostile toward this Histoire.

"_No matter the distance drawn between it, my body, and my mind…I can still recall…I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should have never happened. The Console war._"

"The Console war…? What is that?" Azuya asked.

"_Two worlds exist in Gamindustri. That of humans, and that of Celestia, where the CPU [Console Patron Unit] resided. The CPU gain her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turned gained the CPU's protection. It was well-balanced. The world below and the goddess who ruled it…one for one. That was how things were supposed to be_"

_CPU…? Gamindustri…? _Azuya thought. Why does this sound like a videogame to him?

"I take it something went wrong?" Ran asked.

"_Yes. The former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate goddesses, four CPUs. The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would never have anticipated._"

"Let me guess…these CPU goddesses have a battle royale out with each other to see who will be the only goddess…" Ran said. For something strange reason it sound a lot like the battle from _Kamen Rider Ryuki_ and _Fate Stay Nights_.

"The strongest become the true goddess" Azuya said in shock. He seen Ran's theory as well but wonder why can't they getting along?

"_The Four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for the honor of ruling over the world. While the Console war is going…the world…is on the brink of disaster. Monsters overrun the world._"

"That is the Console war?" Ran asked.

"Whoa! But how did something like this happen?" Azuya asked, solemn.

"_This is all due to my ignorance. No matter how I torment myself—being far, far away from the CPUs—all I can do is wait here…wherever 'here' is. I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please, help me!_"

Both Ran and Azuya were shock that Histoire were asks them for help and look at each other for a solution. After all, this was a person they don't know, talking to them while they're supposedly unconscious (they have no idea how to get home either), and asking them for a favor when they owed her nothing. But right now, they don't know where they're right now for something happen with their Hyper Zecters going haywire.

"We can't do anything if we don't move forward. What is the job?" Ran asked. It true that his parents been drilled to help people in danger in his head since he was little.

"_Then you will help me? Thank you! Words cannot express my gratitude._"

"Ran…" Azuya look at his friend in surprise.

"_One of the goddesses who has fallen to the world. Please…help Neptune. I have given her the task of releasing me, as I have been sealed away. It's not I doubt her…but I fear she can't handle this journey on her own._"

"I will help too, Histoire! Together me and Ran will save your world!" Azuya said, clench his fist in the air.

"_Thank you both of you! I have no right of putting such request on you. But you're the only ones I can ask for help. I have no one else to turn…_"

"We will do it." Azuya said.

"_Before I forget, I would like to know the names of the ones response to my plea for help._"

"My name is Ran Minamoto."

"My name is Azuya Takeuchi, it nice to meet you." Azuya said.

Suddenly the light has become so intense within such a short amount of time that Ran and Azuya were forced to shield their eyes.

"_I will contact again once you regain later_"

* * *

The two friends waked up abruptly from their slumber. Their eyes rolled around and dart the scenery right now, right now something tells them that they're in someone's room right now.

The two young men suddenly felt twitch right now.

Do you want to know why?

_Why is this room… all pink?_ Ran and Azuya thought shivering.

The walls of the room were painted pink, the drapes near the windows were white with pink hearts designs sewn into them, and the blanket they were currently under is pink! Wait…

Ran and Azuya look at each other in shock before they heard a small moan between them and turned to see face of a girl between them.

_How did she get here?_ Ran thought.

_How did we end up in the same bed!? _Azuya thought.

The girl was wearing a white hoodie with the ends of the arms and waist area being purple with two lilac purple stripes, two light blue stripes running down the arms, lining the hood, and down the center where Ran could see some of the zipper which was a circle with a curved purple N; there were two plugs for hoodie strings, and two rather large pocket with big circular objects with purple Xs on them. She also wore a plain white choker, white hairclips that looked like directional pads, purple and white stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes.

Both Ran and Azuya have trouble of moving away when this unknown girl have her arms around their waists in tough grips.

"Kyaaah!"

Somehow the screams seem to cause the girl between them to stir "Shuuuuut…Up! Oh, cracker. Did I break something? Where am I? My room…?"

As the preteen began to sit up, she slowly opening her eyes which were a different shade of purple than her hair, she lets go of both boy's arms, looking around the room, and then noticed the two teenage boys between her, "Hey, who are you two? Is this your room? *****Gasp*** **Are you two gays?"

"We are not gay!" Azuya and Ran shout in unions. That is the last thing on their mind right now.

Ran asked, "But who are you supposed to be?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you two were so sensitive about people asking you about your room or your relationship." The purpled hair girl said. This ticks both boys off for she snuck into bed with them when they're unconscious.

Ran glared at the girl, "This is not our room and we don't live in this house. But who are you?"

The girl took the time to notice that she was sharing a bed with Ran and Azuya, "Hey, what are you two doing in bed with me anyway? I'm waitin' for an explanation busters!"

"How in the hell should I know? We woke up and trying to leave, but your arms prevent us from leaving." Azuya said.

The girl's eyes were in a half open glare, "Heh, a likely story. *Gasp* you had your way with me, didn't you?! Perverts! What did you do to me?! Whatever you did, you better undo it!"

"We didn't do anything to you, snort brat!" Azuya said.

"I see that you're up, sleepyheads."

This girl has light skin and pink eyes. Her hair is a light cream-pink color and is long and curled. Wears back with a black headband with a C patch on it. She wears a tan-white wool style tank top with a big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frill, and often carries a black hip pursue with a C on it, and heart shaped buttons.

The strange girl seems to forget about the two boys for a moment; "Um, this isn't my room, huh? Is it yours? Why am I tucked into your bed so snugly?"

"Well, let's see. It all happened night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you." The pinked hair girl said.

"I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?" Purpled hair girl asked.

"But how did we end up in your bed too?" Ran asked. Azuya want to know this as well.

The girl smile politely, "I find you two unconscious along the way when I find her slammed into the Earth like a spear. I carried you all the way back here since all three of you were passed out."

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look."

Even Ran had to admit that he was impressed by this girl. It take a lot of strength to carried two guys and a preteen girl to the same room.

"Umm…you carried us by yourself?" Azuya gawked. "How did you…?"

"Of course, I'm a nurse in training. Transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! My name is Compa, um…"

"Oops. Sorry. My name is Azuya Takeuchi"

"My name is Ran Minamoto."

"Oh, I'm Neptune. Compa, huh? Then, should I call you…Com…uh… whatever. Compa's fine." The purpled hair girl said.

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-…Neppee-… Ne-pelvis… Nep…tumor… W-wahh…" Compa said trying to come up with a nickname for Neptune, causing both Ran and Azuya to anime sweat drop.

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else."

During the conversation between the two girls, it was Neptune's name that caught Ran's attention, (_She couldn't be the girl we supposed to look after…could she?_)

Ran notice Azuya have similar look on his face when he heard Neptune's name too.

"And please call me Azuya," Azuya insisted.

"No way; too long! Why not have us called you Azu-kun or something like that?" Neptune asked.

"Umm…I guess Azu-kun's ok," Azuya figured with a shrug.

"I stick with Ran" Ran insisted.

"Okay, then I will have Nep-Nep, Ran-kun, and Azu-kun. It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep, Ran-kun, and Azu-kun." Compa said before shuffling slightly, "Umm…I'm sorry I only had one bed. I would have put you three in separate beds, but…"

Azuya seems to understand how they end up in the same bed, then he recall Neptune's earlier accusation, "Compa-san, as a nurse, you came in to check on us at one point. Did you see anything happening while you were here?"

"Well, I don't think so…oh yeah! I did see a lot of moving on the bed."

Neptune pointed an accusing finger at the two boys, "I knew it! You two are perverts!"

"But Ran-kun and Azu-kun were unconscious."

Neptune stopping pointing and looked over at Compa, while Ran's eyes begin to narrowed, "What exactly happened, Compa-san?"

Compa's face was now beet red and began shuffle around more, "Well…I saw Nep-Nep snuggling you two…then she licked Azu's ear and Ran's lips…and started rubbing herself against Ran-kun…and it looked like she was trying to remove…well, let's just say she was doing a lot of very intimate things."

Neptune's face was red from ear to ear, "No way…have I really done all those things…did I?"

Compa only responded with a nod, too embarrassed to give a verbal response. Ran and Azuya, on the other hand, were mortified by what happen as their faces were bright red.

"Obaa-chan said, 'Those who commit the crime than themselves are lowest of low.' It's seems your accusation is on you alone, Neptune-san." Ran said, cold.

"Come on, it was an accident! And we were sleeping! You gotta forgive me! Please?" Neptune asked.

Azuya glares at Neptune, "Why should we do that, pervert?"

The purple haired preteen scratch back of her hair and gave a timid smile, "Because I'm a cute, adorable, and innocent?"

_This girl is not human…_Ran thought. He glared at Neptune, who returned a cheeky grin, "You like it and I bet you want more."

"Let's get some air, Azuya" Ran said and sighed.

Azuya notices his friend have a serious look on his face and nod as he followed his friend when Compa is going to check on Neptune's condition.

"By the way, I noticed you're all beat up everywhere. Allow me to take a look real quick." Compa said.

"Oh yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh? Thanks, nurse-in-training, I trust you with this important task!" Neptune complied.

"Sure, but I've started… and I'm not too savvy…I get bandages all tangled up."

"Your injuries aren't bad," Compa continued to observe. "But the scratches need disinfecting. After that, I'll wrap you up. It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?"

"Hmm, use it all up!" Neptune suggested. "Wrap me up good so it doesn't come loose. Besides, it's a waste if they don't last."

"Okay, then, I'll just use what I have. Please let me know if it's too tight."

* * *

Ran and Azuya made it outside of the house as they trying to get things figure out. Since they learned the girl that they were sleeping with is Neptune. But Ran decides to follow Compa's foot prints from last night to where she found them unconscious.

He thought there something here that they're missing.

"Ran! Look!" Azuya run ahead as he found their backpacks. "I never thought our belongs will end up here as well."

"Yeah," Ran said, grabbed his backpack too.

"That girl can't be the goddess we supposed to protect. Histoire must have put us with the wrong girl" Azuya said, impatient.

"But Azuya, if you think about it… if the girl isn't there then we will end up doing something worse in the bed." Ran said. This causes the two friends to shudder at the thought of yaoi.

"You have a good point there." Azuya groan.

"What girl, Ran?" a voice asked.

Ran and Azuya look around to see where the voice is coming from until they come to face with two mechanical beetles. The first one is a red rhinoceros beetle and its companion is a blue stag beetle.

"How is this possible?" Ran asked.

Azuya, on the other hand, his mouth suddenly drops to the ground when he saw the Zecters.

"Azuya? Are you alright?" Gatack Zecter asked. But Azuya still has his mouth opened wide in shock.

"Azuya. You need to closed you mouth or a fly will get in." Ran said, help his friend closed his jaw.

"Thanks you, Ran." Azuya said after calm down.

"Umm…would you believe me that you're once a toy?" Ran asked to Kabuto Zecter.

"And my toy as well." Azuya said.

"Yeah, I remember well and you bought me on the day when Ran got Kabuto Zecter" Gatack Zecter said. Azuya couldn't help but felt such pride when the Gatack Zecter calls him partner.

"Yeah, I remember you guys were practicing for the Rider convention before falling into this world" Kabuto Zecter said.

"But how in the world are you two real?" Azuya asked and demands, it not a surprised that Azuya is shock like Ran with his Zecter.

The two Zecters look at each other before the Kabuto Zecter spoke up, "We still haven't figure out."

After hearing what Kabuto Zecter's words, Ran decide to retract what happen back when he and Azuya were at the Convention.

Finally Ran said, "I guess it happened when our Hyper Zecters ran electric that zap me and Azuya and we were floating in void before Histoire talks to us."

Suddenly Azuya have similar idea and have confused look on his face, "Wait…if you two find us, what happened with the Hyper Zecters?"

Kabuto was worried too, "I…I don't know. I still don't get how the Hyper Zecter does this. But when we first fall into this world, a lot of information enters our heads when that girl takes you two into her house."

Kabuto wasn't finished yet. "In addition, the Perfect Zecter seems to be missing along with the twin Hyper Zecters. What do you think happen, aibou?"

"I'm not sure but I got a feeling we will see them soon since they can't go too far on their own..." Ran said.

"So what are you going to do now, aibou?" Gatack Zecter asked.

Ran still in deep thoughts about the Hyper Zecters and Perfect Zecter meanwhile Azuya dug into his backpack, as he took out his Rider buckle. And much of his surprise, they're real!

"Ran! My rider buckle is real!"

"Whoa…" Ran dug into his backpack and find his Rider buckle is real like Azuya's.

Azuya suddenly look at the Gatack Zecter and remember his belt is real now as he got an idea. "Hey Gatack, if you and Kabuto to be real. Is it possible for us to henshin?" Azuya asked.

"I don't know since we never try before, Azuya." Gatack Zecter said.

"I think we should try since Histoire pick us for reason and we can't get ourselves killed." Ran said.

"Let's do it aibou" Kabuto Zecter said.

Kabuto Zecter and Gatack Zecter fly around before they land in their partners' hand after they puts on their belts.

"Henshin!" Ran and Azuya shout as they equip their Zecters into their belts.

"**HENSHIN!**"

Ran and Azuya were soon consumes by hexagons as they were in forms that they thought to happen in Television as they look at each other through their different color visors.

"Incredible…" Ran mutter in surprise as he looking at his gloves. "It seems this what my Obaa-chan must meant,"

"I can't believe it…Ran, we're Kamen Riders now" Azuya said as he grins behind his helmet. He bets that his friends back at the convention will be jealous of this.

"Obaa-chan said, 'People become stronger through adventures'. We have a long journey to overcome if we even want to help Neptune and find Histoire" Azuya look surprise at Ran before saying.

"Ran, there is no doubt you will be the next man who walks the path of the Heaven."

* * *

"Huh? Nrrg, h-hold on, slow down! Be carefu-"

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah! There."

While this going on, Ran and Azuya wonder what is going on.

"Ahh-guuuuh-wooooo! This is way too tight. I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't make… more… comment!"

"Huh? What is going on?" Azuya asked. He and Ran undo their transformation as they returned to Compa's house.

* * *

"Nep-Nep? …Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself. I'll unwrap you right n-ahhh!"

"What's going on?" Ran asked barging in before… "Why now?

"Ran, what's—" Azuya come in and see… "Whoops! Bad timing!"

Both Ran and Azuya look away to avoid the awkward moment of seeing Neptune in nothing but bandages, and Compa wasn't exactly helping either.

"It's tighter now! You're just tangling me up…STOP! Gimme scissors…Gimme now!" Neptune demanded.

"Here, do you need help?" Ran asked, getting the scissors and still not looking at the awkward scene.

"Thanks, but I'll do it myself…!"

"Ok. Let's go, Azuya"

With that, Ran just handed over the scissors before Neptune cuts herself out of the mess before putting her clothes back on.

* * *

Once Neptune is full dressed, Ran and Azuya finally come into the room to retrieve their jackets when they notice a large syringe leaning on the wall. "Ahem. By the way, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages… where am I?"

"Th-They're bandages! We're in the Central city of Planeptune." Compa replies.

Neptune looked absolutely confused, "Planep… tune? Hmm, okay, I remember someone mention the world below?"

"Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia." Compa said.

"ONE of the landmass?" Neptune and Azuya asked in union. "So there are several?"

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

"…Nope, not at all," Neptune answered. "Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me."

Compa looked at Neptune in fascination, "Maybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped your head…"

"Isn't there a medication or something for that?"

_This goddess not only drive us nut but she have amnesia too!_ Ran and Azuya thought.

"No, not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually. My Grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time."

The nurse-in-training turned to the two riders, "Ran-kun? Azu-kun? Do you remember anything?"

Ran and Azuya look at each other, before turning toward Compa, "We did not lose our memory" They said in union.

"We sort of lose our way… before we passed out" Ran said. It may not be a convincing story but he and Azuya aren't ready to connect with them yet.

"Yeah," Azuya said.

Ran swore that he notice Neptune seems to be looking at him but he wasn't sure what it is.

"Whoa…that is sad." Compa said.

"You guys must have pack too light before passing out." Neptune said.

Compa returned her attention to Neptune, "But you should get some sleep, Nep-Nep. You'll be better soon."

"…Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious…" After a few moments of silence, Neptune perked up. "Yeah! Someone was crying out for help… In my dream!"

"In your dream?" Compa asked, getting nod from the purple haired preteen. "Then it's not real."

Ran and Azuya, on the other hands, know what this could be. Histoire talks to them before they landed in this strange world.

"Oh, you never know! It was really weird… I betcha' it was someone far away went like 'pa-choo'," Neptune made a weird gesture at this point to go with her little 'sound effect', "And sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"

"Umm…Compa-chan, I think Neptune is telling the truth since we have similar dreams before passed out cold." Azuya said.

"Yeah, this isn't a coincidence" Ran said.

"It's possible…Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military forces failed to keep them from appearing… We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now." Compa explained, a bit of a sad looking on her face.

"Then… There must be a boss character generating all the monsters somewhere in this world! I bet our mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!" Neptune exclaimed, earn sweatdropped from both Ran and Azuya.

_Don't tell me she thinks she is in some videogame?_ Azuya thought.

"Our mission?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, you, Azu-kun, and me! We're the ones that are gonna team up and save the world!" Neptune said.

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that." Compa replies. "How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!"

"Well someone got to do something or people will get serious hurt" Azuya said.

"Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know? That me, Azu-kun, and Ran-kun! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've notice it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?"

This makes both Ran and Azuya feels kind of impress by how serious Neptune is right now.

"I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that," Compa admitted, sweating for a moment. "Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So, why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me! Nep-Nep, Azu-kun, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Four is better than three!"

"Thank you, Compa-chan," Azuya said.

"You will? Don'tcha have school?" Neptune asked. "You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"Right, but… this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

"Oh, that sucks, but that means you'll be able to camp out with us, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

Neptune turned to face Ran, "You're gonna help me too, right?"

Ran and Azuya look at each other; they may regret this decision but they were chosens for this task and will see it through the end even if they have to suffer a lot to keep this immature goddess safe.

"Of course, since we were asked to help you on your journey but we must rest first." Ran said.

"But why?" Neptune asked, making a pout.

"Obaa-chan said, 'those didn't get enough sleep, will be worn out later'. You'll do no one any good in your current condition" Ran reminded.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Toa Solaric: I would like to thank Unicorn359 for lending me his OC Azuya Takeuchi in this story. I will be following the walkthrough on Youtube the best I could. Also the bed scene inspiration from reading ****New Mobile Report Mobile Suit Gundam Neptunia**** by HeeroUzuki.**

**Will Neptune gain both Ran and Azuya's trust after the incident in the bed? Also what is up with the boss with a giant sword chasing the group?! **

**Next time on Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri- Chapter 2: ****Planeptune's Guardian and Kamen Riders!**

**Read and Review**


	2. Planeptune's Guardian and Kamen Riders!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Hyperdimension Neptunia/ Chou Jigen Game Neptune. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my work!**

**Review Response:**

**Ken lim- I would think about it. But I would have to wait for 30 episodes before I could even start a Gaim fic.**

* * *

Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri

Ch2: Planeptune's Guardian and Kamen Riders!

"Of course, since we were asked to help you on your journey but we must rest first." Ran said.

"But why?" Neptune asked, making a pout.

"Obaa-chan said, 'those didn't get enough sleep, will be worn out later'. You'll do no one any good in your current condition" Ran reminded.

* * *

**(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next scene shows Kabuto in Rider form arrives being surrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.

**Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou**

Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Ran, Azuya, Neptune, and Compa walking in different paths. The next scene is a meteor crashing into a city.

**Erabareshi mono naraba**

The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people and bunch of Dungeon monsters are attacking. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.

**Bousou hajimete**

Ran and Azuya on their bikes, getting ready for their journey.

**Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai**

Ran, Azuya, Neptune, and Compa heads of through the Dungeon of unknown.

**MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase**

Neptune is playing a videogame. Compa is looking around the medics' cabinet. Azuya is practicing his swords with the Gatack Zecter watching. Ran and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Azuya and Gatack Masked Form as they moved through each other.

**Ashita no sono saki e**

Ran and Azuya stands back to back with their respective rider forms. Neptune saw the silhouette of Noire, Blanc, and Vert as she can't help but trying to figure them out before she saw Ran reach his hand for her.

**Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru**

Kabuto and Gatack use Cast Off and transformed into their Rider forms. Kabuto shows off his Clock Up and ran through a frozen explosion.

**Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION**

The next scene is Kabuto, Gatack, and Purple Heart shows off their fights skills so far as they fight Worms and Dungeon Monsters.

**Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?**

Without a clue of who she was, Neptune begins to cry before noticing green slime dropping in front of her.

**Kousoku no VISION minogasu na. Tsuite koreru nara...**

Kabuto starts a fighting in Clock Up along with Gatack. The two riders stand side by side as the screen covered up by insect wings and the logo.

* * *

After a goodnight's rest and good breakfast, the group starts setting for their journey to at a dungeon that resembles an abandoned factory. As for weapons, they found an old bokutou in Compa's closet and given to Neptune.

Ran and Azuya have their bare fists and their rider buckles. They tell the Zecters to stay hidden until they really need them to transform.

As for Compa's weapon, however…

She had a giant syringe are used by combat nurses out on the battlefield. But Ran and Azuya were slight disturbed by how big it was and what ominous colored liquid in it, it could intimate anybody.

But what is bothering them right now is the strange music that they keeping hearing in the background when they left Compa's house.

"Where is the music coming from?" Azuya asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any music devices around here…" Ran said curious.

Out of the entire group at the dungeon, Neptune was more excited.

"Is this the dungeon you found searching DungleMaps?" Neptune asked Compa. "Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters."

"No, no strong monsters here," Compa answered. "I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.' We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

Somehow this annoyed the amnesiac goddess, "What? Only weaklings? Then just go in and find the boss then, call me when you find him…"

This caused Azuya to facepalm himself again as Compa began to freak out a little bit.

"Th-That's no fair! We're party, so we're all basically soul mates!" Compa protested. "Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

_Neptune supposed to be one of the Goddesses… _Ran thought.

Azuya decide to back up Compa's logic and some videogames languages, "There is a hug setback to your plan, Neptune. If Compa, Ran, and I go through all the weak monsters just to find the boss and then follow your plan, we'd have to go back through all the monsters we fought, take you with us back through those monsters to get to the boss, and once we DO make it back, we will be too weak to fight due to dealing with the weak monsters while you wouldn't gain enough XP for the boss."

"'Obaa-chan said, 'Early birds get the worms' Not only that but we will gain more XP before you did." Ran added.

Both Neptune and Compa stared at Ran except Azuya who have more experience understand meaning behind Ran's advices from his grandmother.

"I have no idea of what you just say but I want to get my XP too." Neptune sighed before remember what Compa says. "Goddess? So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

"You mean you didn't know? Silly amnesia… But forgetting even the goddesses? Oh, you poor things!" Compa responded with pity in her voice before regaining composure to explain. "Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each Landmass is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land. But we have no idea where the monsters come from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses weakening powers. Heated discussion takes place every night on the Bascilicom's blog."

Both Ran and Azuya find the information from Compa is quite useful, before Neptune went off asking a random question, "Basilicom? So… what kind of place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"

This cause both boys to groan when Neptune think it's a bakery.

"I think the Basilicom is more like the government office, church, and many other faculties in one," Azuya said.

"If you done talking about cookies, we should get going now and start this quest." Ran said.

"Ran-kun is right, Nep-Nep, Azu-kun, enough banter," Compa said, "We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

* * *

Ran, Azuya, Neptune, and Compa began to venture into the dungeon. The dungeon is mostly brown in color, resembling a rusty abandoned factory or some similar facility.

Ran and Azuya were caution when they enter the dungeon as they were looking for any possible threats come at them.

"Ran, is there anything coming?" Azuya asked.

"No not yet." Ran replies.

"What are you two doing?" Neptune asked curious.

"We're making sure we don't get ambushed by any monsters." Azuya replies.

"Aww, we just start our first mission and you DO care about me?" Neptune asked, smile happily.

"We're only doing this because we made a promise." Azuya said.

"Azu-kun said 'we' though, so he means the whole group too, Nep-Nep!" Compa said, puffs her cheeks.

"Ooooh, treasure! Gimmegimmegimme!" Neptune caught sight of what appeared to be a treasure chest and ran toward the box.

"Come on, Ran-kun, Azu-kun. Let's make sure Nep-Nep doesn't hog all of the treasure."

As Ran, Azuya, and Compa made their way over to Neptune, the bubbly girl opened the chest and began to look inside for its contents, bending over and giving the two boys a good view of her white and blue striped panties. Both Ran and Azuya look away as Neptune got something out. "This is better than the sword I've got now, awesome!"

When she walks back to them, she wonders what's wrong. "Ran-kun? Azu-kun? What's wrong?"

Ran decides to tell her with his straight face, "Neptune… your skirt is just way too short! We almost saw your panties that time! Don't bend over too much. Let's buy you some shorts when we get back out to the city!"

Suddenly Neptune looks at Ran and pouts, puffing up her cheeks. "Aw, but I don't wanna! These are so comfortable and so breezy!"

"But what if we end up going somewhere too cold?" Azuya asked. "Your but will be freezing to death."

"Then you and Ran-kun will be there to protect me from freezing! After all you're supposed to protect me!" Neptune said happily. This causes the two friends to sweatdropped.

Azuya look at Compa for aid and plead, "Compa-chan… can you convince Neptune?"

Compa shake her head. "I'm sorry Azu-kun. I don't think we can convince her…"

"I see. This is going to be difficult mission." Ran sighed.

Raising her new sword, Neptune pointed down the passage that the group had yet to explore, "Alright, let's keep going people!"

As they continued walking deeper into the dungeon, the group encountered two green blobs like creatures, Neptune's eyes began to burn with determination, "We finally found some monsters! Let's beat 'em up!"

Both Ran and Azuya have weird look when they first see the monsters. Slimes with dog faces? That's what's been pushing back the military in this world? They were expecting something more of a challenge since there is no way they will henshin on these guys. (_The military in this world is pathetic excuse!_)

But they're monster still…

"Azuya, let's get this over with." Ran said to his childhood friend.

"Right." Azuya said before turn to Compa. "Compa-chan, can you back up Neptune with your shots?" Compa nods to Azuya's request.

"Charge!" Neptune said as she ran at the first monster.

The two 'Dogoo' saw Ran, Neptune, and Azuya were coming at them as the monsters were ready to pound them down with easier…

(Few minute later…)

The Dogoo pair were smashed down when they been smashed, punched, kicked, and various way to make a combo. But Ran and Azuya notice Neptune is using a raw style of combination with clumsy swings, occasional punch and kick. She has long way to go despite having amnesiac.

"What do you two think? Do I rocked or what?" Neptune flashed a peace sign.

"Ran, I think she reminded me of how Momotaro is like…" Azuya said to Ran.

"I see your point. I wonder if it possible that he existed too" Ran ponder.

Somewhere in the time train known as Denliner, a certain red oni sneezed when somehow mention his name before getting attack by a young woman name Hana.

"I can't tell you… but you still have long way to go." Ran said.

Somehow his words make purpled hair girl to pump up her arms. "You hear that, Compa? I've got the potential to be the greatest hero ever! Ran said it!"

Ran facepalm himself that Neptune takes his words as a compliment and decide to move on ahead. Neptune and other followed Ran who is in the lead. Soon they enter up find another treasure chest, Ran decided to opened it and find two items inside the chest then handed to the two girls.

"This hammer could be used to help clear paths for us while the bell looks like it can summon monsters for us to fight once rung," Ran said.

"Why would we need this bell to summon them?" Compa asked.

"We may need to call a specific one in certain cases." Ran replies.

"How do you know all of this?" Neptune asked.

"I read the instructions come with them," Ran said. This causes them to have anime sweatdropped.

"…"

* * *

As they continued deep into the dungeon, the group find themselves face an iron fence blocking their way. Sending Neptune ahead, she grabbed her new acquire hammer and get ready to pound away.

"Go! Go! Hammer away!"

Ran and Azuya have to look away, Neptune again shown her panties into the air before crushing the iron fence with her hammer. Is this how their journey to rescue Histoire will be like?

Soon they encounter more Dogoos and a painfully monster known as Babyvader, and they went down with ease when Ran plans the attacks this time. The group reached the last room as they find nothing new but a big magic circle at the other side…

"I don't see any monsters here." Azuya said.

"No, the monster is definite here, Azu-kun." Compa said.

"Compa-san, I think you need to use the bell now but run back immediately." Compa nods her head. Neptune, Azuya, and Ran stand back while Compa walks slowly toward the magic rune. "I can do this, I can do this…" When she pulled out her new gold bell and began to ring it. "Oh, monster, don't be shy and come out."

Seconds passed, and nothing happened… there weren't any monsters coming out. Ran and Azuya were feeling impatient since THERE is nothing in front of them.

"Umm… Do either of you know what exactly this 'Boss' supposed to look like?" Azuya asked curious. Now he thinking about Compa didn't mention what boss monster is.

Neptune gave a big cheerful grin, "Well, it's gotta be some kinda big monster with eight legs, and a really big sword!"

"Idiot!"

Suddenly Ran's eyes wide when he felt something is above them, "Compa-san, get back, now!"

Everyone scatter when a something dropped where they had been and it turns out to be the monster. The monster had the lower body part of a spider, it's waist up looked humanoid except for the head isn't human. In its left hand was a large two handed with sharp edges on both sides of the blade and the monster's body seemed to be armored. This is the Guard Vermin.

"I don't believe it… she is right about the appearance…" Ran said.

Neptune stared at the boss monster, "Whoa…I was guessing the monster's appearance…but it disgusting!"

The Guard Vermin had set it sight on Neptune. The monster charged with its sword raised at the purple haired preteen who only has a bokutou for a weapon.

"Neptune!" Ran shouted.

* * *

"Neptune!"

Even though, he still hasn't forgiven Neptune for what the incident, but he can't allow harm comes to her.

Just when Guard Vermin brought down its large sword down to slice Neptune into two, Ran grabbed Neptune and carried her in bride style, narrowly escaped the fate. Neptune looks up to see Ran as her face is flushing with redness. "Ran-kun…"

"Neptune, you can't charge in recklessly!" Ran shouts.

The Guard Vermin was able to attack Ran, just then the Kabuto Zecter and Gatack Zecter appeared as they starts to attacking the Guard Vermin's face that forced the boss monster back.

"Ran! Are you alright?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"Aibou, it looks like it times" Gatack Zecter said.

Both Ran and Azuya know what this mean, Ran put down Neptune so she can stand on her own, "Neptune stay here. We will take this guy down."

"But why? I want to do it!"

"I know that…But I don't want you get hurt." Ran said.

This cause Neptune's face turn red and she start sputter, "I-I… I didn't know… you thought about my safety, Ran-kun."

Suddenly the Kabuto Zecter and Gatack Zecter then fly into their partners' hands.

"Henshin!" Ran and Azuya yelled before placing their Zecters into their belts.

"**HENSHIN!**"

Ran and Azuya soon became consumed by hexagons until all that were left are two armored warriors.

Ran had bulky silver armor with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver. He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of both shoulder armors had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. This was Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto Masked Form.

Azuya donned a similar armor like Ran except it blue. Shoulder mounted guns were part of it while his face had large red eyes with horns resembling a stag beetle's pinchers. His chest was box-like with blue trim and cylindrical sections ran down his arms. This was Kamen Rider Neo Gatack Masked Form.

Both girls were surprised by their transformation. The only one who isn't impressed is the Guard Vermin and the boss monster charged at the two riders.

Neo Kabuto quickly took out his Kabuto Kunai Gun and start shooting the Guard Vermin. Neo Gatack soon followed with firing his mounted guns at the Guard Vermin's face. This causes the boss monster to taken a lot of damaged. Neo Kabuto quickly changes his gun into an axe and start attacking the Guard Vermin in the stomach, no doubt the attack cause a lot of pain, the monster shrill a cried into the air.

However, before Neo Kabuto was able to attack, the Guard Vermin brought it's blade around and struck Kabuto across the abdomen section, this send him to the wall of the cave. The rider was knocked off balance by the attack, he slowly getting up from the ground.

* * *

"Ran, are you alright?!" Neo Gatack shouts.

Neo Kabuto nod slowly to his friend. The Guard Vermin turns its attention on Neptune and Compa, plans to attack them next. Neo Gatack rushed in and tackled the Guard Vermin before turned his attention to the girls.

"Compa-chan! Get Neptune out of here! We will handle this guy ourselves! Hurry!"

Soon Neo Kabuto starts attacking the Guard Vermin from the behind with his weapon as he trying to draw the monster's attention away from them.

Compa notice how quiet Neptune was when Neo Gatack told them to flee and the purple haired girl is biting her teethes.

"Nep-Nep?"

Neptune stepped forward. "No… I won't leave you two behind! I will save both of you! Because we are a team!"

"_Neptune! It's time to activate your Hard Drive Divinity (HDD)!_" Histoire said.

"Histy?" Neptune asked looking confused. "What is Hard Drive Divinity?"

"_The Processor Units will give you incredible power that you can use in times of desperation… Perhaps now is the time…_"

Neptune nod and readies herself. "Okay! Hey guys! I'm totally gonna blow everyone away with my ultimate super-secret HDD move!"

Neo Kabuto, Neo Gatack, and Compa stared at the bubbly preteen for a long moment other, "…What is this HDD move?"

"Watch and Learn!" Neptune jumped up and spun around with her arms and legs spread out, power suddenly surges throughout the area, enough to make the Guard Vermin stop its assault.

_Is she doing a magical girl posing?_ Neo Gatack and Neo Kabuto questioned in their minds. Since it been done in manga before.

Neptune was surrounded by glowing, green binary code that rapidly alternated between the number 1 and 0. A ring of disks surrounded Neptune and she pulled one out, "Going all out now!"

A bright light shines, and in a flash, Neptune, or rather who Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack thought was Neptune who now stood before them had undergone a dramatic change, and it taken the whole group by surprise. Her hair was much longer now and was a mix of dark lilac and purple, the bangs that framed her now strikingly beautiful face were longer and her hair was pulled into two tailed braids. Her light purple eyes had become crystal blue and her irises now looked like power button symbols, her hairclips had changed into black circular objects with glowing blue X's.

Her hoodie was replaced with a black skin suit with purple and silver segments along it and the suit hugged the curves and swells of her new, mature body very well. The units attach to her with as though they were being slotted into and hammered onto her legs, waist, shoulder, back, and finally her head that matched her suit. In her right hand, she held a large, futuristic katana that shared the same black and purple color scheme as her skin suit with a few glowing blue spots and pair of wings were floating along the sides of her body. With this, she somersaults into the air and spins one last time.

This is Purple Heart, Neptune's HDD form.

"Woah…" Neo Gatack uttered.

The purple haired woman turn toward Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack, "Ran… Azuya… This time I shall help you two."

Neo Kabuto noticed how deep her voice is but and the cheerful tone is replace… with confident, arrogant, and pride.

"Are you really Neptune?" Neo Gatack asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just stronger than I was before." Purple Heart said.

"Azuya… It's time to use the second forms." Neo Kabuto said.

"It's about time!" Neo Gatack said before turn to both girls. "You girls might need to duck."

Before they can ask anything Neo Kabuto flicker the horn of his Zecter and Neo Gatack flicker the pincers of his Zecter. Their armors soon had electricity surrounding them and their armors look like they're going to pop off.

"Cast Off!" Neo Kabuto/ Neo Gatack shout.

"**CAST OFF!**"

Both Kabuto's and Gatack's outer armor pieces flew off and a very high pace. Both Purple Heart and Compa duck while some of the armors hit the Guard Vermin.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

Neo Kabuto still had on his black bodysuit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his armor on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm arm plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a Black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid abs plates.

His helmet was ready different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. A long horn attached to the chin of Neo Kabuto's helmet rose up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This was Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto Rider Form.

Neo Gatack went into similar change like Neo Kabuto did. His guns were completely gone. What was on his box-like shoulder pad now looked like short blades styled after stag beetle mandibles. His chest plate was styled after a beetle abdomen and his arms were clear of the cylindrical section. His head had the same silver mouth guard and the red eyes were now larger. On the sides of his helmet are two horns rose to the sides. They were styled after stag beetle mandibles. This was Kamen Rider Neo Gatack Rider Form.

"**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**"

"Walk the path of the Heaven! Rule over All! Kamen Rider…Neo Kabuto!" Neo Kabuto said as he pointed his finger into the air.

"I'm the Dual blades of war. The one who walks path of battle and light! Kamen Rider…Neo Gatack!" Neo Gatack said with a pose.

"Hmm… you two are more interesting than I thought" Purple Heart said, giving a smile.

Neptune took out her katana before making the Guard Vermin flinch at every slice, and even her kicks appear to damaging the boss monster before launched it into the air.

"Let's do this…" Neo Gatack said. He drew his swords as he and Neo Kabuto hit a familiar buttons on the side of their belts.

"**CLOCK UP!**"

(In Clock Up)

Neo Gatack and Neo Kabuto charged at the Guard Vermin. Neo Kabuto got out his axe and hits the boss monster's armor. Neo Gatack joined his friend as the two riders done a lot of damaged at the Guard Vermin. Neo Kabuto managed to stab a vital part before their belts announced.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

(Out of Clock Up)

Purple Heart and Compa were surprise Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack were on top of Guard Vermin. Neo Kabuto pulled out of his kunai and placed it away. Neo Gatack and Neo Kabuto walk off to their friends while Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack pressing the buttons on the tops of their Zecters

"**1! **(Making their way toward them) **2! **(Looking for a reasonable distance) **3!**" They saw the Guard Vermin getting up and charge at the Riders.

"Look out!" Compa shout.

Neo Kabuto pulled the horn of his Zecter and Neo Gatack pulled the pincers of his Zecter to their original position before said this to no one in particular.

"Rider…Kick!" Both Riders said before pulled the horn and pincers back.

"**RIDER KICK!**"

Energy traveled through Neo Kabuto's and Neo Gatack's helmets then through their legs. As the Guard Vermin charge at them, the boss monster was greeted by two flying house kicks from both riders.

The monster collapsed, its antenna hits the ground.

A mystery purple jewel is in the antennas; Neo Kabuto picked the object up and walks back to his friends.

* * *

"Well done, Neptune." Neo Gatack said. "I'm surprise you have the talent of a fighter."

Purple Heart smile then looks at Neo Kabuto. "Thank you, Ran… I will protect you when you saved my life. I promise…" She then closed her eyes. "Until we meet again… Ran."

With that, the transformed CPU illuminates the factory and, after a flash of bright light, she is back to her normal, immature form.

"I will remember it. Thanks you" Neo Kabuto said.

This cause the purple haired preteen's cheeks become red and beaming at him. "Aw, thanks, Ran-kun! It was nothing."

Both Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack placed the Zecter's horn back to their original position before, pulled it out of the belts, and let them go. Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack then turned back to Ran and Azuya with the Kabuto Zecter and Gatack Zecter flying around them.

It was here when they REALLY noticed Compa's look of shock as Azuya sweated trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

"Compa-chan, are you ok?" Azuya asked, nervous.

"Wow, you guys… That was incredible! You won it amazingly!"

Ran, Azuya, and Neptune hear the familiar voice of Histoire again, "_Neptune, Ran-san, Azuya-san… Can you hear me?_"

Neptune happily responds. "Histy, thanks for the awesome tutorial, what's up?"

"Histy?" Compa asked in confusion. "Nep-Nep, Ran-kun, Azu-kun, who're you talking to? Um… nobody is here except for us."

"You can't hear her?" Azuya gasped.

"Histoire-san, you can't contact Compa-san at all?" Ran asked.

"_I apology you three, but I can only talk to the three of you at this time… Just pass my words to your companion when I am done speaking_." Histoire sighed sadly. "_Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name Histy_."

"I will try and remember that," Azuya sighed. Not to referring to the Histy nickname.

"Sorry, Compa, I'll just tell you what she says later," Neptune replies to Compa before returning to talking with Histoire. "Anyway, Histy, Ran-kun picks up something weird and shiny just now!"

"… _You refer to the Key Fragment_,_ I assume_._ That is an important item need to release me from this seal_," Histoire answered.

"Seal? Where you at, anyway?" Neptune asked confused.

"_I am uncertain. Somebody has locked me away somewhere in this world. Please, please… release this seal and save me! In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items_."

"Four Key Fragments? If we do this fetch quest, we can save you, right?" Neptune guessed.

"I doubt it will be easy. So where are they?" Ran asked.

"_Unfortunately, I have little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected one already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary. Find the fragments by defeating these foes_."

"So, I get that we hafta save you, but should we really do all this for someone we don't even know?" Neptune asked logically. Neptune did rise a good point but Histoire seems to be prepared for her response.

"_It is only natural to feel that way_," Histoire sighed. "_Others did not trust me either_."

"So you attempted to contact other aside from us?" Ran asked.

"_Yes, however, you three are my last and only hope. Please do this and save me_." Histoire pleaded.

"I think we can trust her, Neptune." Azuya said.

Neptune looks at Azuya in surprise. "Are you sure, Azu-kun? I mean, I don't know if I'll even save the world if I do all this for her…"

"_You're very honest. As I said, I am the world's everything. As the world is mine, saving me is tantamount to saving it._"

"It like what Obaa-chan say 'Chase two birds, and you catch two birds.'" Ran said.

Neptune seems to be excited more, "I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

Ran and Azuya seems to be concern this could give Neptune an inflated ego.

"_I wish I could add million credits to your saving… but that is a little beyond my control._" Histoire said.

"Figures," Azuya sighed.

"That's so much! I'd better get my stomp on!" Neptune figured as Histoire finished her conversation with them… and poor Compa seems to be freaking out for some reason.

"…Nep-Nep, Azu-kun, Ran-kun, why are you three so excited?" Compa whimpered. "I can't hear anything… I don't hear this person's voice… What are you guys talking about? I… I want to be included, too… Nep-Nep"

Ran and Azuya couldn't help but feel bad for Compa, even more so now that she looked like she was about to cry. Azuya comes up to Compa and pulled her into a light hug. "Just because you can't heard her does not necessarily mean you will not ever be able to speak with her, Compa-chan."

"Ooop! I'm so sorry, Compa!" Neptune apologized. "Let's go have something to eat and I'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours!"

That is going to be a nightmare.

Compa wiped away a tear that tried to make its way down her face, "…Fine, I understand."

It was then that the Nurse-in-training noticed how close Azuya was and that he was hugging her, causing Compa's face turned red and her heart to beat faster, "U-Umm… Azu-kun…"

Azuya blush before let go of Compa, "I'm sorry… Compa-chan. I can't stand see you cried."

"Thank you…" Compa said, smile.

"Now let's get out of this cave and head back to the city." Ran said.

Neptune suddenly begins to walk beside Ran, "Does that mean we're friends, Ran-kun?"

Ran look at Neptune and thought about it. "I can't say but I sense the possibility."

* * *

On their way back to the entrance of the dungeon, Ran was watching while Neptune and Compa run ahead of him.

"What are you thinking, Ran?" Kabuto Zecter asked. The Zecter is flying beside his partner.

"I'm just wondering if there is ever a chance for us to return after this is done." Ran said.

"I don't know but remember what Tendou's Obaa-chan says 'When not close by, one is even closer.'" Kabuto Zecter said. This makes Ran feeling a bit better.

"I'm sure that we will find a way to get home in the future," Azuya said as he and Gatack Zecter walking beside them.

_Well I'm glad you here…_ Ran thought. He couldn't get anything done without help of Azuya. Maybe they could get used to this world and enjoy the bright sun.

"Ran-kun! Azu-kun! Are you guys coming or not?" Neptune asked.

"We're coming, Neptune!" Ran shouts.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 2 is done and the debut of Purple Heart, Neo Kabuto, and Neo Gatack are in right now. **

**Ran and Azuya encounter a familiar face in a cave but with a surprise twist that could bite them down. Next time on Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri- Chapter 3: Rika…? No its IF! Blade of Scorpion! Worms?!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Rika…? No its IF! Blade of Scorpion!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Hyperdimension Neptunia/ Chou Jigen Game Neptune. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my works!**

**Review Response:**

**7 Winds: You have an interesting picture for your image.**

* * *

Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri

Ch3: Rika…? No its IF! Blade of Scorpion! Worms?!

A dungeon monster falls to the ground after being finished off by what looks like a figure of young girl stand there.

Due to the lack of light in the cave, it's hard to tell her appearance except she has waist length hair.

"Another job done, time to report to the Basilicom" the girl said as she continued walking through the dungeon.

A mini, purple mechanical scorpion been watching her from a nearby rock and study her from afar.

"So this is your daughter, huh" the scorpion muttered to himself.

* * *

(**Play Next Level by YU-KI**)

As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next scene shows Kabuto in Rider form arrives being surrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.

**Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou**

Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Ran, Azuya, Neptune, and Compa walking in different paths. The next scene is a meteor crashing into a city.

**Erabareshi mono naraba**

The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people and bunch of Dungeon monsters are attacking. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.

**Bousou hajimete**

Ran and Azuya on their bikes, getting ready for their journey.

**Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai**

Ran, Azuya, Neptune, and Compa heads of through the Dungeon of unknown.

**MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase**

Neptune is playing a videogame. Compa is looking around the medics' cabinet. Azuya is practicing his swords with the Gatack Zecter watching. Ran and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Azuya and Gatack Masked Form as they moved through each other.

**Ashita no sono saki e**

Ran and Azuya stands back to back with their respective rider forms. Neptune saw the silhouette of Noire, Blanc, and Vert as she can't help but trying to figure them out before she saw Ran reach his hand for her.

**Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru**

Kabuto and Gatack use Cast Off and transformed into their Rider forms. Kabuto shows off his Clock Up and ran through a frozen explosion.

**Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION**

The next scene is Kabuto, Gatack, and Purple Heart shows off their fights skills so far as they fight Worms and Dungeon Monsters.

**Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?**

Without a clue of who she was, Neptune begins to cry before noticing green slime dropping in front of her.

**Kousoku no VISION minogasu na. Tsuite koreru nara...**

Kabuto starts a fighting in Clock Up along with Gatack. The two riders stand side by side as the screen covered up by insect wings and the logo.

* * *

It was the day after the party went into their first dungeon and found one of Four Key Fragments that would be required to release Histoire. But it was also the day when Ran and Azuya joined Neptune's group along with their Zecter partners.

"Coming on guys! We've already gotten Planeptune's Fragment! Let's not waste any time and mosey onto the next Landmass!" Neptune said.

"No need to rush. This place is still threatened by monsters. We can't just leave the townspeople like this!" Compa protested.

"I agree with Compa, if we helped the townspeople, we can get better information and possible equipment," Ran said. "We still need to get enough money to get you and Compa better gears if we continued on this journey." He said with serious tone.

"Why? Our stuff is just fine right now. We don't have to worry about that?" Neptune asked.

"I have to be honest with you, Neptune. A wooden sword isn't a good idea to use against stronger monsters in the future since there is a chance it will be destroyed. If you have better weapon, we can prevent less injury and taking down monsters easier." Azuya said.

Neptune understood what Azuya said, however her thought process just worded it differently. "Oh… I get it now! Yeah, my sword could be destroyed! I don't want that to happened or early game over. New stuff means beating up monsters easier, and more experience points! We can level up higher! And we can get more moneys! Means we will get more foods!"

_I think her mind just rearranged the words I say…_ Azuya's face falls down. Ran pats his friend on the shoulder to ease his mental suffering right now.

They haven't decides whether or not to revealed who Neptune was even though they're still getting used to her having split personalities with her other form.

Neptune pumps her fist into the air. "Righty-o! Let's start by find some monster to clubbing while helping the townspeople!"

"Azu-kun, you know how to convince Nep-Nep to see your point!" Compa smiled. This cause Azuya to blushed.

"W-Well, I just don't want to leave these people with the monsters roaming around, Compa-chan." Azuya said.

Ran saw this and help his childhood friend out, "Let's check if we can get anything from the store, shall we?"

* * *

The party of Ran, Azuya, Neptune, and Compa was walking down the busy street of Planeptune to looks for any goods.

Unfortunately, they didn't find any new weapons for Neptune but they find some healing items that Compa believe will be useful on the journey. Both Ran and Azuya couldn't find possible weapons that could fit them due to the prices of most weapons they seen.

"Hey Ran-kun, when do you think they're coming back?" Neptune asked.

The group splits into pairs as they were going around the street to asking information and promised to meet back at Compa's house.

"I'm sure they will be home right now…" Ran said.

(Few minutes later)

"Neptune, slow down!" Ran saw Neptune is ahead of him when the immature goddess decides to race ahead of him.

"Race you back there, Ran-kun!" Neptune shouts happily.

"She sure has a lot of energy, huh?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"I guess this is from an extreme immature goddess," Ran replies.

"You better catch up with her since she might get into an accident, aibou" Ran nodded before trying to catch up with the immature goddess.

"Neptune, wait up!" Ran chased after the purple haired preteen.

"You can't catch me!" Neptune said.

.

.

.

(Few minute later)

When they got to Compa's house, they saw their friends were waiting for them there.

"I beat you, Neptune!" Ran smirk.

"No fair! I won't let you defeats me next time, Ran-kun!" Neptune counters and pouted.

"Hey guys, I saw you two were running." Azuya said with his arms crossed.

"Someone has this funny idea of a little race to Compa's house, Azuya" Ran said.

Compa smile, "You two look like you're having fun."

"Did you guys find any information about the next Dungeon?" Neptune asked curious.

"Yeah, we did find another Dungeon but with another strange monster that been a problem for the local military." Compa said.

"So where is it?" Ran asked.

"Somewhere in a cave call Evil cave" Azuya said. Ran and Neptune looks at each other before turned to look at Azuya.

"How interesting… I guess we will have a look at this place" Ran said.

"Let's go, guys! I want to beat up this monster!" The bubbly leader of the group said with determination.

But what the group didn't notice is a shadow figure is watching them from afar to not alerting them and there is a frowned on the figure's face.

"Kabuto and Gatack… I should have known they will be here soon," The shadow stranger said before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

The party soon arrived at their destination known as "Evil Cave". There were stalagmites and stalactites glowing around the cave, though they were not glowing along the path, so they would not impeded the progress of any who traveled along it. The cave had some lighting, though that would have to due to the fluorescent crystals scattered around the cave.

"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and they make babies. Sorry to intrude…Compa"

Both Ran and Azuya look at each other when Neptune brings that up. "Neptune, how do you know that thing?" Ran asked.

The purple haired preteen turns to them and says, "Guys, it's dark, so you better watch your step. You never know when you'll- aaaghhh!"

Ran, Compa, and Azuya looked down at Neptune, who had obviously fallen to the ground. Neptune didn't follow her advices.

"Neptune, are you alright?" Azuya asked.

Compa seems to be worried too, "Nep-Nep, be careful! If you don't watch where you're going, you might fall into a spike and get game over…"

_This isn't a Videogame…_ Ran thought.

"No, I ran into something. Wait, no again, something ran into me!"

"Ow! Hey, watch it girl, this isn't the place for kindergarteners to have recess!"

_You didn't run into something but someone else happened to be in the cave as well…_ Ran thought.

He, Compa, and Azuya directed their attention to the person in front of them. Sitting on the ground in front of them was a brunette girl with waist length hair. She has a black chocker, what looked to be a leaf tied into a bow that held some of her hair into a ponytail to the side, and her eyes were green.

_What the…_ Ran thought. As he and Azuya's eyes were widen in complete shock to the girl's face looks identical to…

"It can't be!" Ran gasped.

She wore a black and silver tanktop, black shorts with a black belt and a silver buckle, black socks and pair of combat boots. But what stood out the most was the big blue trench jacket that the girl is wearing, which seemed to be too big for her and the sleeves are too long.

While Ran and Azuya are still in shock, Neptune counters, "Kindergarteners? Look who's talking. Who're you? Do you live in this icky cave?"

Rika-looks like cocked an eyebrow, "Do I look like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters, as requested by the Basilicom. Who're YOU?"

"We're here because we're getting experience points and we're trying to help people... So, we here for the same reason!" Neptune beams at IF. "I'm Neptune! This is Compa, and these guys are Ran-kun and Azu-kun!"

"Um, I'm a nurse in training, and I'm good at math, arts and crafts so…" Compa shyly introduces herself before Neptune barge in, "Then Compa, you're in charge of item and inventory accounting…guys? What's wrong?"

All three girls look at Ran and Azuya when they have shocked on their face. Not surprising, they gawking at IF as though she was a ghost or something.

"Is there something wrong? You are starting to creeper me out." IF said.

"R-Rika?! What are you doing here?" Azuya exclaimed in shock. He thought that he and Ran are the only ones who were stuck in this world.

The girls are started by Azuya's outburst. "W-what the hell? Who the hell are you mistaking me for?!" IF frowned.

"Forgive my friend. But you look exactly like someone we knew well…" Ran said. But he wonders IF this world's version of Rika. Rika is from a rich family but she is like them, a fellow Kamen Rider fan in heart when they become friends.

"I'm sorry." Azuya said. "I'm Azuya. My name is Azuya Takeuchi."

"My name is Ran Minamoto." Ran replies.

"Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?" Neptune asked.

"What? Well, I guess the more help I get, the easier it'll be for me. Fine. We'll team up, but know that you're joining me!" IF said in strict tone.

Neptune's eyes began to gleam with excitement, "Oh, you'll do it? I'm so glad I asked. Compa, Ran-kun, Azu-kun, Iffy said she'll join our party!"

Ran and Azuya cover their mouth in futile attempt to conceal laughter, their bodies shaking all over. If there is one thing that IF and Rika could share is their overreaction right now.

"Whatever. That's not my name!" IF growl at Ran and Azuya. "You two! Stop laughing!"

Compa is overjoyed. "Oh, we really look like a party now! We'll be together forever and ever! It's a pleasure to have you with us!"

IF absentmindedly replies, "Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

.

.

…

"Wait, what, forever? No, no, no, not forever, just for this dungeon, OK?"

Neptune looks at her, judging her. "Bzzt, you're already part of us now, so you can't get away from us even if you tried~ Abandoning the party is against the rules of this world, go that?"

IF didn't get what Neptune said, "U-Um, no, but… It doesn't matter."

* * *

Soon the group ends up walking into fork roads, and IF requested the group to take the right side so she can look for something in the cavern with crystal right now. It's a dead end in but IF seems to be looking for something in particle…

"Ah, this should be it. Bandit Bangle, activate!" IF raises her arm and a small beam of light shoots out of it and into a small spot in front of her. Soon the light eventually builds up and, to their amazing, become a treasure chest.

"How did you make the hidden chests appear?" Azuya asked.

IF smirks at Azuya, "I worked hard for this thing and I certainly don't want to think the effort was a wasted."

"I see…" Ran said.

After picking up a bracelet from the hidden treasure chest, the group head back to the way that they come in from.

"Where should we go next?" Azuya asked.

While the group is thinking about which path to take next before they ends up facing three Dogoos who are blocking their path.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Azuya asked.

"Let's get this over with…" Ran sighed.

Two of the Dogoos come after the girls, Ran and Azuya jump ahead as they punched the monsters back with tough blows against the faces.

"Ran-kun. Azu-kun. Please leave these monsters for me and Nep-Nep" Compa said. She and Neptune read adjusted their weapons ready against the monsters.

"Ok, but get out if things getting too tough!" Azuya said to the girls. He and Ran sat back as they watched the girls fighting the monsters.

"Are you two their babysitters?" IF asked.

"Someone asks us to do a favor," Ran said.

Neptune held up her wooden sword and struck one of the Dogoos over the head. Then the purple preteen pulled out what looks like a toy gun from her pocket, "Gotta aim for the head,"

Ran and Azuya thought the toy gun won't do anything before actually bullets coming out and hits the Dogoos. Compa use her large syringe to shoot bullets against the Dogoos before beaten it up with some hard slaps.

Neptune was going after the third Dogoos but IF got there first before she did. IF took out a pair of Katars out of her jacket sleeves as she performed an axe cut on the Dogoos right now.

"Hey Iffy! I was going to take down that one!" Neptune said.

"Well, I want to finish this mission quick" IF said before puts her weapons away. She then turns to glances at the two guys who were talking with Neptune right now.

_Why do I get there is more to them?_ IF thought curious.

"Neptune, where did you get that gun?" Azuya asked.

Neptune smile at the boy before scratch the back of her hair, "Oh, I had it in my pocket this whole time and I just figured it out now!"

"It could have saved us a lot of trouble…" Ran grumbled.

"Easy there, Ran." Azuya said, smile. He knows that Ran often worried about the group even if he doesn't show it.

"Cheer up, Ran-kun!" Neptune said, smile.

"We should get going now," Ran said as he continued moving forward in one path. IF just shrugged and the group followed Ran and Neptune ahead.

* * *

The caves are quieter as the group keeps moving forward with the lights glow from the crystals right now.

Neptune leads ahead and going down the left path, "We should totally check this room incase this is one of those dungeons where the boss is near the entrance!"

The group followed after Neptune, though Ran, Azuya, and IF were farther behind since they chose to walk. Within the cavern, it was a circular in shape with crystals glowing all over the place and a particularly large crystal was in the center of the room.

"You know, I never seen a crystal this big before…" Neptune said as she touched the big crystal. "It's all tall and shiny!"

Suddenly a deafening roar resounded through out of the cave, a large black one eyed humanoid jumped down from the cave right before smashing the crystals around the team right now. IF takes a fighting stance right now.

"That's a Jaki! Don't let your down for a second!"

"I think we have a bigger problem… look!" Compa pointed to her finger at what standing beside the Jaki right now.

Both Ran and Azuya revealed their rider belts from their jackets and equipped them onto their waists.

Suddenly Kabuto and Gatack Zecters flying to their partners' sides but what they didn't notice IF seems to be shocked by their appearances, "H-How did they—"

"You guys better be careful…" Azuya said as he got his Zecter in his hand.

"I never thought of seeing such monster here. Ikuze, aibou!" Kabuto Zecter said before he flew into Ran's hand right now.

"Henshin!" Ran and Azuya put their Zecters into their buckles right now.

"**HENSHIN!**"

Soon Ran and Azuya were covered in hexagons before transformed into their Masked Forms.

"Compa-san, Neptune, trying to attack the Jaki with your shoots!" Neo Gatack said to the two girls. "IF-san, we need your assistance against the Jaki."

Neo Gatack starts firing some shots with his mounted guns at the Jaki before IF coming in with a kick on Jaki's stomach right now.

Despite the Jaki's clumsy large size, it was easy to tell its move as the Riders and IF dodged the blow while Jaki is forced back by Neptune, Neo Kabuto and Compa's shooting at the single eye.

Neo Gatack comes in with bunch of punches at the Jaki in the stomach before shooting at the Jaki right now.

However, the Jaki grabbed its club, sending the riders and IF backward to the wall. The Jaki blocked the shoots and upon IF right now. IF tightly shut her eyes just as the Jaki raised its club right now. When she didn't feel anything, IF slowly peeled her eyes open and was shocked at the sight before her.

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack are in front of her as they pushed back against the Jaki's club from reach IF despite how far different in strength against the Jaki. "W-Why did you…" IF said.

Before the one eyed Jaki could even get up from the ground, Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack got up as they doubled their firing from very close range as this causes the Jaki to blow up in an instant.

IF is starting at boys in moment, "You two… I gotta to say, you two are pretty good. I was worried if you are only bad as them."

"Well, we don't want to reveal our skills but we did a lot of fighting before." Neo Gatack said. Both riders glad that they have taken martial arts when they were kids.

"You aren't bad either, I could see you taken your job serious and know how to fight, IF-san. We can finish this job with ease" Neo Kabuto said. "But I wonder how can you fight with a coat that long?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that a lot…" IF groaned.

* * *

Once Neptune and Compa had caught, the group continued down the rocky cave passage while facing monsters. After combing the area thoroughly, the ground arrived at a curve and noticed a large shadow moving behind a large rock. Neptune ran over to sneak a peek behind it and grinned, "You guys, there's the boss!"

Ran, Azuya, Compa, and IF arrived at the edge of the curve and saw what Neptune was looking at which is no doubt the boss.

"IF-san… is that the target monster?" Ran asked.

IF nods, "Yeah… that's a Sand Worm."

The monster in question is hug than normal worm that anyone even seen has gasping maw of teeth and crystals on its back, and toughs looking hide. Azuya blinks at the oversized insect, "Just how did the worm getting this big?"

"It probably been eating people. I heard it's been causing a lot of damage and problems to nearby towns." IF said. This caused Compa looks a little nervous right now.

"What are those things?" Neptune asked.

Stand beside the Sand Worms are large overgrown insects. They all have large green shell that was hunched over their heads and the rest of their bodies were covered by green armor that resembled an insect's carapace and several large orange claws on their hands except for their thumbs. However, what is more disturbing is the face of the creatures. The face had what resembled human skeleton imbedded into the body. They all had what resembled human skull with skeletal hands covering their eye sockets as they had layers of bones around its chests.

Both Ran and Azuya's eyes widen. Worms! IF seems to be shocked of their appearance but she trying to keep a calm expression on her face.

"This can't be good…" Azuya said.

"What is it?" Compa asked.

"We will explain later, but right now we need to take those things down." Ran said. "Obaa chan said, 'Immature fruit is sour, producing immature fights.'"

"What did he just say?" IF asked in confused.

"Yeah! We should take them down with this many people in my party, so there is no way we will lose!" Neptune ran out from the behind cover and straight at the monster.

"Azuya! Can you handle the worms with IF and Compa?" Azuya nodded before they got their Zecters in their hands before equip to their belts immediately.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!**"

They transformed into their Masked Forms before charging at the worms.

Neo Kabuto took out his kunai gun and fired at the worms right now. The Worms are taking damaged from the attacks but they managed to get closer. Neo Kabuto turned his gun into an axe before starting to attack them.

The worms hissed at him angrily and quickly ran at him with their clawed hands raised and ready to strike at him. But Neo Gatack saw their moves as he fired his mount guns at them. His attack connected with the worm's body causing it to explode in a burst of green flames.

"Who is next?" Neo Gatack asked before knocked down another Worm on the back.

* * *

Neo Kabuto charge forward and attacked another one, killing with his axe as he brought down on its body. As another ran at him, Neo Kabuto brought his axe up and plunged it into its head killing it as its body exploded.

Neptune quickly swung her wooden sword at the top of the Sand worm's head. Unfortunately, her weapon did nothing but making the Sand worms angrily, forced Neptune to pull back a safe distance from it, "Huh? My attack didn't do anything?!"

Soon the worms were upon Neptune but Neo Kabuto managed to force them back with his shooting right now.

"Neptune, are you alright?" Neo Kabuto asked.

* * *

"So, what do we do? It seems like the only thing she's succeeded in doing is pissing that thing off." IF said as she watched from afar.

"This isn't going to be easy with these things here," Neo Gatack said.

_I guess I have to use that…_ IF thought serious.

* * *

"Neptune, can you transform?" Neo Kabuto asked.

"I… don't know why it isn't working" Neptune said worried.

Neo Kabuto soon notice some of the worms are getting closed to them, Neo Kabuto took out his gun and begins to fire at them. But not before the Sand Worm is lunging for Neo Kabuto.

Neo Kabuto saw this and pushed Neptune out of the way before he was caught in the Sand Worm's mouth instead.

"Ran-kun!" Neptune shouts in worried.

Neo Kabuto was in the Sand Worm's mouth as he trying to prevent the Sand Worm from eating him alive by holding up the Sand worm's teeth right now. But it wasn't before the Sand Worm trying hard to make Neo Kabuto to lose his balanced right now.

_I have to do something! But how?_ Neptune thought.

* * *

"I was hoping I could save this for later… but it's now or later. Come Sasword!" IF said as she took out what looks like a sword with a mechanical purple hilt.

"Where did you get that?" Neo Gatack asked.

"**STANDBY!**" Coming out of the ground is a little mechanical scorpion that Neo Gatack recognized as the Sasword Zecter.

"Yosha!" Sasword Zecter jumped into IF's right hand.

"Henshin!" IF then places the Sasword Zecter onto the slot.

"**HENSHIN!**"

IF then placed the sword in her right hand, she was consumed by purple hexagons. Soon IF was donned in purple and silver armor with orange cables running down her back and arms. Her face was covered in a silver helmet with a green horizontal visor. A spike was on her chin while a scorpion tail was on the top of her head. This was Kamen Rider Sasword Masked Form.

"You…a rider?" Neo Gatack asked. Compa seems to be surprised by IF's transformation right now.

"We will talk about this later," Sasword said. Neo Gatack nodded as he and Sasword charged at the worms that are coming at them.

Sasword charged and slashed the worm against the chest despite the worm strike back. Sasword then used her Blood Vessels to hold down the worms in place before performed a spin slashes at them.

Soon couples of the worm's skins are glowing red before their skins molted from their bodies and transformed into creatures with rib like bones adorning its whole bodies. They had boney high collar and skull like faces with razor sharp teeth.

"What are they doing?" Compa asked.

"They're molting…" Neo Gatack said.

"Nani?!" Sasword look shocked. Suddenly the worms soon charged at super high speed and slammed Neo Gatack, Sasword, and Compa aside.

"Cast Off!" Neo Gatack shout as his armor loose up, the energy ripen though the armor.

"**CAST OFF!**"

Neo Gatack's armors are sending flying everywhere. Sasword and Compa ducked to the ground from the armor impacted.

"**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**"

"Clock Up!" Neo Gatack shouts.

"**CLOCK UP!**"

"I better keep up." Sasword said to herself before pushing the Sasword Zecter's tail against the blade. Just like Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack, Sasword's upper armor pieces began to pop off with electricity running through them.

"Cast Off!" She yelled.

"**CAST OFF!**"

The armor pieces flew and hits the other worms. Sasword now looked completely different just like Neo Gatack. Her arms had silver armor covering them. Her torso had mostly silver except for the purple scorpion adorned over the right side. Her shoulder pads were styled after a scorpion's claws. The helmet had two large green eyes with a scorpion tail sticking out of her helmet.

"**CHANGE SCORPION!**"

"Clock Up!" Sasword said while hitting the side of her belt.

"**CLOCK UP!**"

(In Clock Up)

Sasword soon saw Neo Gatack fighting the worms. Sasword gripped her sword hard and charged. She and Neo Gatack slash through the worms.

Neo Gatack combines both of his dual blades into a scissor like weapons while Sasword pulled Sasword Zecter's tail and pushed it in.

"**Rider Slash.**"

Energy traveled up to her helmet and soon into her sword. Her sword was now consumed by and dripping poison. Sasword charged in and slashed at the Worm a few more times until it exploded.

"**Rider Cutting!**" Neo Gatack said.

Energy traveled up to his helmet and soon into his weapon. His dual weapons were now filling with electric energy. Neo Gatack charged and grabbed a Worm with his weapons in the waist and tightens the grips on the Worm before it exploded.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

(Outside of Clock Up)

Compa was surprised by explosions around both Sasword and Neo Gatack before they all notice Neo Kabuto was stuck inside of the Sand Worm's mouth before wings burst out of the boss monster's body.

"Ran!" Neo Gatack shouts as he raced toward his friend's aid right now.

"This wasn't on the job description either" Sasword said as she and Compa raced to aid them right now.

Neo Kabuto doesn't felt like he is in the place where he should be right but he can't activate Cast Off switch or he will be crashed.

_H-How am I going to get him down?_ Neo Gatack thought nervous.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Neptune charged at the flying Sand Worm with her wooden sword. Suddenly bright light surrounded Neptune's body temporary blind the Sand worm, as the familiar disk appeared in front of Neptune before engulf her body, and her HDD form is awakened.

Sasword stared at her in awe, "WH-What is she?"

Purple Heart's eyes are opened as she fly after the Sand Worm. She come charging at the Sand Worm with a powerful punch loosen up its hold on Neo Kabuto. Neo Kabuto immediately jumped down to the ground before the Sand worm got knocked to the wall.

"Ran, are you alright?" Neo Gatack asked. Neo Kabuto notices Sasword but he got a feeling it is none other than IF herself in the suit.

"Yeah, but the Flying worm isn't going down that easier." Neo Kabuto said.

"Ran! I need you to back me up!" Purple Heart said. Purple Heart and the flying Sand Worm are in an aerial battle right now.

"Cast Off!" Neo Kabuto pulled the horn of Kabuto Zecter as his armor is loosening up and energy coming out.

"**CAST OFF!**"

Soon Neo Kabuto's scatter armors done some damaged to the Sand Worm.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

"Clock Up!" Neo Kabuto said as he pushed the button beside his belt.

"**CLOCK UP!**"

(Clock Up)

Neo Kabuto run to the nearest pillar and jumped up into the air then landed onto the Sand Worm's back right now. Neo Kabuto grabbed his kunai and slashing the wings off of the monster before times up.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

(Outside of Clock Up)

Horrifying shrieks erupt from the Sand worm's mouth as it entire body is fallen to the ground.

Neo Kabuto jumped off the flying Sand Worm and shout at Purple Heart, "Neptune! Now!"

Purple Heart nodded and she brought out another disc right now.

"R/W Disc, activate!"

The disc begins to shine as it releases Purple Heart's power, and it eventually makes countless rock burst forward from within. All of the rocks were send flying to the Sand Worm and done countless damaged against them.

When Purple Heart and Neo Kabuto saw the Sand Worm falling to the ground, they know that they have to end this quickly.

"**1.**"

Purple Heart saw this and began to channel her power into her sword.

"**2.**"

The Sand worm groans and trying to get up from the ground.

"**3.**"

Neo Kabuto got on his Zecter back into its original position.

"Rider Kick!"

"**RIDER KICK!**"

Neo Kabuto jumps into the air with Purple Heart unleashed her attack. When the attacks made contact with the monster, the Sand Worm eventually died from the combine attacks and perished.

Neo Kabuto and Purple Heart landed onto the ground as they completely defeated the Sand Worm. Soon Neo Kabuto saw Sasword, Neo Gatack, and Compa coming up to them.

"What the hell is going on? I thought I was the only one with Sasword Zecter as my partner…" Sasword said with angry in tone.

Neo Kabuto have an idea and turned toward Sasword, "IF, I don't know why you're Sasword but I sensed you have your own secret and we have our own. Please meet us in the house on the edge of town near the Hotel. We can explain things but in turned we have some questions as well."

Sasword looked at Neo Kabuto but she was thinking right now and nods, "Sounds fair… after all you four did helped out with the mission. You promise to explain everything?" Neo Kabuto nodded to Sasword who turned back into IF again.

* * *

After Compa given everyone a checkup, the group left for Compa's house where they meet up with IF and Sasword Zecter who sits on her shoulder right now.

"So basically, you're looking for Key Fragments for this… Histy person."

"Ding-Dong! Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world. She's like one of those secret optional characters." Neptune said, happily.

IF crossed her arms and gathered her thoughts, "The different fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source is really whoever the fragments to be guarded. That Histy character must have something to do with it, too. Saving the world, hmm? It could be a big fib."

"Ooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen. How can you possibly be so observant at such a tender, young age?" Neptune asked.

"Well, because you and she had just met!" Sasword Zecter scoffed before jumped onto Compa's table.

"So how did you end up with the Sasword Zecter?" Ran asked.

"I inherited him and Sasword Yaiver from my father… Sasword Zecter has been my friend since I was a little," IF said. "But I never thought there will be others like me with Zecters."

This causes Ran, Azuya, Kabuto Zecter and Gatack Zecter to be shocked right now since they thought they would the only ones here in this world. But Sasword and Worms are here in this world as well!

"Does that mean you know about the worms?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"Yeah, I seen them before but I have no idea where the heck they come from since my father originally fought them in the past." IF said.

"I see…" Ran said.

"Ran-kun, what worms you're talking about?" Neptune asked. Ran notices that she and Compa seem little confused about what is going on.

Ran spoke up, "We aren't talking about those tiny insects but actually aliens like bugs we saw early in Evil Cave."

"They can copy a person looks along with their memories but they will go far enough to replace their victims by killing them." He continued.

Compa slowly turned her head to look at Ran with fear, "T-They k-kill p-people?"

"But how can we tell if they're worm or not?" Neptune asked.

"Well… the only things they can't copy scent or body heat." Azuya said. "The only way to fight them is with Zecter partners like Kabuto, Gatack, and Sasword since worms can go really fast if they molted." He said.

IF continued her explanation, "A lot of people don't believe in such monsters like them to be seen in society due to the protection of the CPUs. But lately, I have been finding more of them attacking other Landmasses beside Planeptune. By the way, when did you two gain your Zecters?"

"We got our Zecters when we were kids but they won't activate before yesterday." Azuya said.

"Not activated? What is that supposed to mean?" Sasword asked.

Ran and Azuya looked at each other but Azuya spoke up, "…It because we didn't know they could be activated before we ends up in certain accident. But we weren't originally from this world."

This caught Neptune and Compa with intrigue at what Azuya just say, "So you two are heroes from another world? That's so cool!"

"Wow! I never thought I would meet two heroes from another world!" Neptune said, smile.

IF uncrossed her arms and let one hand rest on her hip, "Hmm… If this is all true, however, leaving it to you two… Will spell doom for all humanity."

Compa looked slighted confused, "You two? What do you mean Iffy? Ran-kun and Azu-kun are with us and that makes four."

"I'm sure Ran and Azuya could watch each other's back, but you two are still problems. As I understand it, Ran and Azuya are stuck with you two… I'm surprised they hadn't gone insane yet."

IF crossed her arms once more and gave a smile, "No choice! I'll help. You're traveling, right? You'll need someone with you who's been to a lot of different lands."

"About those fragments… If they're guarded by monsters, it might be pretty easy to find them after all." IF said.

"R-Really? Then, I'm sure we'll save Histy in no time." Compa said.

"I hope you have some ideas on how to find these monsters?" Ran asked.

"The Basilicoms around the world have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea where they spawn." IF said to Ran.

"Also we can find out where are the worms are coming, Ran." Azuya said.

"That sound like a good plan." Ran said.

Neptune's eyes were half open as she put her finger on her cheek, "So, speaking of… what's a Basilicom again? I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the readers to understand!"

_What readers? What is she talking about?_ Ran, Azuya, and their Zecters thought in confused and looked around.

"Be patient with her, Miss IF. She bumped her head on the ground and lost her memory. " Compa said, in apology tone.

"Basilicoms are holy organizations run by those who serve the goddesses. There are two parts to a Basilicom: the Sanctuary where the goddesses are cared for and Parliament for political activities."

"I just hope you got that drilled in your head" Ran said.

Neptune rubbed her stomach, a timid smile on her face, "Oh, I can't help it, Ran-kun. I have a need for foods!"

"Whoa, stop. Why not let the people at the Basilicom explain it?" IF asked.

"To ask about the monsters? But we don't need to do that until we go to another landmass." Compa said.

"Well, we'll need a permit from the Basilicom to travel anywhere. They manage the Sky Harbors, too."

Compa seemed to understand what IF is saying, "Oh, I see. Then we'll continue this when we reach the Basilicom. Okay, Nep-Nep?"

"It's getting late. We should get some rest for tonight before going out tomorrow." Ran said.

Neptune suddenly exploded with happiness, "Also we should get some snacks to celebrate! Iffy joining our team! Oh man, this is so awesome~"

"With Iffy-chan, Ran-kun, and Azu-kun on the team, we'll get this done in no time at all!" Compa said as the two girls gone to the kitchen.

The three riders let out anime sweatdropped when they saw this.

"I hope you know you will have to deal with this?" Ran asked.

IF shakes her head. "Nah, I saw this coming when I signed up for this group… beside with you two, it possible to keep them in line."

"Also Kamen Riders should stick together as a team." Azuya said.

* * *

Suddenly Ran and Azuya were pulled outside by IF while Neptune and Compa were busy in the kitchen right now.

"Why did you save me?" IF asked.

Azuya scratch the back of his hair, "It's sort of our policy to make sure no one dead and you might have someone who could be worried about you."

"Is that so?" IF asked.

"Obaa-chan says, 'If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving.' You helped us, and then we help you fulfill your mission," Ran said. This caused IF to look at Ran before blinking twice.

IF crossed her arms, sending a questioning look at Ran, "You says that, but I wonder if there is more to you than you look"

"Well, you have to figure out yourself, IF" Ran said, smile. "Like Obaa-chan says, 'it's fun to add a secret flavor so that no one knows. But... it's more fun to find it.'"

This caused IF's cheeks were tinged a light pink, "Y-Yeah, well, I don't need you to tell me that."

Both Ran and Azuya felt this mission will be easier from now on where they have another rider despite they still bothered by how she looks exactly like their friend Rika. Ran and Azuya decided to walk back into the house when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen, IF hung back and mutter, "But… thanks."

"Enough with the whip cream… Neptune!" Ran started to chase Neptune who is carrying the can of whip cream right now.

However they still have to deal with their immature leader's childish behavior right now.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**With a fellow Kamen Rider on the team, the group continued their job to helped protecting Planeptune especially with the rumor of returning flying Sand worm. But someone have an eye on Neptune.**

**Next time on Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri- chapter 4: New Enemy! Flying Sand worm's returned…?**

**AN: There you go! I changed IF's history a little differently due to her experience with the worms in this world since she will be Sasword in the story. Also Ran and Azuya not only have to help Neptune save the world, but they have to face the worms, and affection of girls that they keep gained on the journey which will be a mystery to how is that possible?**

**Read and Review!**


	4. New Enemy! Flying Sand worm's returned…?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Hyperdimension Neptunia/ Chou Jigen Game Neptune. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my works! Also IF and Sasword will be added into the opening which will look similar to Spartan719's Kamen Rider Kabuto opening.**

**As for the other Zecter Kamen Riders, I'm not sure but the CPUs won't be riders since they already have their HDD forms. **

**Review Response:**

**Spartan719: Well, I like your Sasword as well!**

* * *

Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri

Ch4: New Enemy! Flying Sand worm's returned…?

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack are exploring an area around Planeptune after their Zecters sense some Worms. There are no people around which means it a safe place to fight but it wasn't before the Worms suddenly starts molting right now.

The molted Worms use their Clock Up ability which knocked both Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack away from each other.

"Ouch…" Neo Gatack as he landed on bunch of broken boxes.

"Cast Off!" Neo Kabuto pulled the horn of his Zecter.

"**CAST OFF!**"

Neo Kabuto's armor went flying off and hits some of the Worms. Neo Kabuto's horn just reached to the visor.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

"Clock Up!" Neo Kabuto said pushed the button.

"**CLOCK UP!**"

Neo Gatack got up from where he crashed and his fingers are on his Zecter's pincers.

"Cast Off!" Neo Gatack shouts.

"**CAST OFF!**"

"**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**"

Neo Gatack quickly pushed his button as well.

"Clock Up!" Neo Gatack called out.

"**CLOCK UP!**"

(In Clock Up)

Neo Gatack saw his friend fighting against bunch of Worms. He got out his swords from his shoulder and joined in with his friend.

"Coming through!" Neo Kabuto saw Neo Gatack rushing into the mob of Worms with his swords and start hacking. Neo Kabuto grabbed his kunai and slicing through the Worms.

Neo Kabuto got to his Zecter as Neo Gatack followed his friend and returned their Zecters to their original positions.

"**1! 2! 3!**"

"Rider Kick!"

They reversed their Zecters to their other position.

"**RIDER KICK!**"

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack jumped and land their kicks into the monsters, destroying them.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

(Out of Clock Up)

Neo Gatack looks up in the sky and shaking his friend's shoulder.

"Hey Ran, looks at the experience points check points…" Neo Gatack said.

Neo Kabuto looks and he was surprised by how much experience points they gained by fighting the Worms right now.

_This is very weird indeed…_ Neo Kabuto thought.

"It's looked like your theory of videogame world may be correct, Azuya." Neo Kabuto remarked to his best friend.

"Anyway we should head back to Compa-chan's house now before they notice our disappearance…" Neo Gatack said.

"I agree." Neo Kabuto said. "Race you there!"

"**CLOCK UP!**"

* * *

(**Play Next Level by YU-KI**)

As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next scene shows Kabuto in Rider form arrives being surrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.

**Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou**

Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Ran, Azuya, Neptune, Compa, and IF walking in different paths. The next scene is a meteor crashing into a city.

**Erabareshi mono naraba**

The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people and bunch of Dungeon monsters are attacking. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.

**Bousou hajimete**

Ran and Azuya on their bikes, they get ready for their journey.

S**ekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai**

Ran, Azuya, Neptune, Compa, and IF heads of through the Dungeon of unknown.

**MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase**

Neptune is playing a videogame. Compa is looking around the medics' cabinet. IF practiced with her weapons. Azuya is practicing his swords with the Gatack Zecter watching. Ran and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Azuya and IF as they passed their Masked Forms.

**Ashita no sono saki e**

Ran, Azuya, and IF stands back to back with their respective rider forms. Neptune saw the silhouette of Noire, Blanc, and Vert as she can't help but trying to figure them out before she saw Ran reach his hand for her.

**Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru**

Kabuto, Gatack, and Sasword use Cast Off and transformed into their Rider forms. Kabuto shows off his Clock Up and ran through a frozen explosion.

**Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION**

The next scene is Kabuto, Gatack, and Purple Heart shows off their fights skills so far as they fight Worms and Dungeon Monsters.

**Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?**

Without a clue of who she was, Neptune begins to cry before noticing green slime dropping in front of her. Ran under a tree and stared up to the sky for answers.

**Kousoku no VISION minogasu na. Tsuite koreru nara...**

Kabuto starts a fighting in Clock Up along with Gatack and Sasword. The three riders stand side by side as the screen covered up by insect wings and the logo.

* * *

It been a day when IF and Sasword Zecter joined the group, Ran and his friends were resting in Compa's house right now.

"Morning…" Both Ran and Azuya come into the kitchen right now.

Neptune was eating her breakfast and Compa puts foods on the table before noticing the sleepy boys coming into the kitchen.

"Ran-kun. Azu-kun. Were you two last night?" Compa asked curious.

"Our partners wake us up when they senses Worms somewhere in Planeptune and we can't wait for IF and her partner to help." Ran said.

"No fair! You two gone out fighting evil without me! The hero!" Neptune said, puffing her cheeks. "Ran-kun! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Ran turn toward Neptune, "We didn't have a reason to wake you or Compa. Besides you two need your sleep."

"Hey Ran-kun. Do you think I could use your super awesome armor?" Neptune asked. This caught both Ran and Azuya's attention right now as they look at Purple haired preteen as if she grows another head.

"I don't think it possible." Ran said. Compa thought about something.

"Why is that?" Compa asked.

"As you can see… Zecters are very picky about who they decided as their partners." Azuya answered.

"He is right about that." Gatack Zecter said and the Kabuto Zecter nodded.

"So they're like people who are picky about whom they decide to married, huh." Neptune said. This causes Ran, Compa, and Azuya to have some headache right now.

"Let's get something to eat before she makes another odd comment." Ran said to Azuya who nodded. Azuya take out a plate and getting the breakfast that Compa making for them.

After they finished eat breakfast, the group left the house and Neptune waving back at Compa's house.

"Ah… Goodbye, sweet home! One day, I shall see you again, basking in glory and honor of victory, tons of achievement points and credits galore, and being leveled up to the max!" Neptune said.

This cause Ran and Azuya have odd looks at the purple haired preteen right now before they followed Compa right now.

_This is not a goddamn videogame…_ run through the Zector Riders thought.

"Come on, Nep-Nep!" Compa shout.

"I'm coming!" Neptune said.

* * *

"Ah, you guys have arrived. You're ready to leave?" IF asked. She was standing in front of the empty building with Sasword Zecter on her right shoulder right now.

"How long have you been waiting for us?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

IF shaking her head, "Nah, we just got here a few minutes ago."

Neptune started at the building, "Whoa! This's a Basilicom? It's so big and towering and pretty and stuff! But where is everyone?"

IF was looking down at her pink cell phone in her hand, "Hiding from monsters. Planeptune seems more ravaged by them compared to the other lands." IF continued, "Anyway, go talk to the Bascilicom's staff. They'll communicate with a different one and we'll be on our way."

"Okay, then I'll be back in a jiffy!" Neptune said confidently before enter the building.

When she enters the Basilicom, Ran and Azuya begin to thinking.

"Umm… do you think Neptune will be okay in there? I mean what will happen if she misspelled our names?" Azuya asked.

This causes IF to be in thinking pose right now, "I didn't thinking of that…"

"Nep-Nep will do fine, guys! I believe in her!" Compa said with determination.

* * *

Neptune stepped inside the large building, there were rows of pews, stained glass windows and support beams lined the walls on the left and right, and a red carpet was rolled out and lead to the other end of the room.

"Excuse me! We wanna go to other Landmasses! Is that okay?" Neptune shouts.

A young man notices the purple haired preteen and approached her, "Ah, hello. Applying for Terraportation? Could you give us your reason and how long you will be traveling for?"

Neptune began to thinking right now, "How long? I dunno. Reason… um, to defeat monsters! We wanna travel the world and fight bad guys!"

"Admirable for one so young. Okay, so… long-term… salvage areas attacked by monsters. There," The young man wrote. "Or should I word it in a more vague way? Volunteer work? That'd look good on your resume."

"I don't care, whatever. Hurry it up! My party is waiting for me!" Neptune said with bored tone.

"Oh, you have some friends with you, hmm? Could you write their names here? …That's it. Thank you very much. Bye."

After receiving the permit, Neptune nearly realized something, "W-Wait! This is my first time doing this, so I dunno anything about the Basilicom. Can you tell me about it?"

The staff member turned back around, "A Basilicom novice, eh? Let me tell you a bit about our origin and give a small history lesson. Long ago, Basilicoms were created by CPUs, Console Patron Units you call goddesses. We assist them in governing the world. On the other hand, we perform missionary work to spread our beliefs. That's the gist of it. Did that help?"

"Hmm, no. Not particularly. I was expecting weird cult people here, but you guys seem normal enough." Neptune scratched her cheek.

"Well, different everywhere. Some Basilicoms may be constructed as weird. I really shouldn't say such things, though."

"So there are weird ones? Nice. The people, too?" Neptune asked.

"Uh, sure. Well, why not get back to your friends? You don't want them to wait too long, after all." The staff member said.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye."

The Basilicom staff member watched as Neptune past through the door, "Neptune. A nice name for a nice girl. But I wonder what these two 'awesome guards' are like…?"

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

They hear the call of their immature leader and turn toward her.

"Was everything ok?" Ran asked.

"Oh, relax Ran-kun! I told them we were going on a really long trip to kill monsters! I even write our names down for registration" Neptune said.

"Did you misspell them?" Azuya asked. IF seems to notice this and give Neptune a slight look.

"No I did not!" Neptune said, puffing her cheeks.

"Are there any quest we can do right now?" Azuya asked.

IF took out her pink cellphone right until something caught her interesting right now. "Hmm… I think I got something for us… but are you sure you're up for it?"

This caught the groups' attention as they nodded.

"It looks like we have to deal with the sand worm again." IF said.

* * *

(Evil Cave)

After obtaining the permit for the uses of Sky Harbor, the party took on the quest to deal with the flying Sand Worm as it rumored to risen from the grave again, however Ran was unsure about this job. The party arrived inside a section of the Evil Cave.

"I have one question but how did Sand worm rise again? I mean Ran and Neptune knocked it flats down." Azuya said.

"That is what I been wondering about as well. It could be a trap..." IF said to the group.

Neptune began to flail her arms in the air, "Well we can't ignore all the monsters left on Planeptune. We gotta walk this path properly, y'know?"

"Yeah, 'slow and steady wins the race!' Collecting Key Fragments is important, but we can't leave troubled people alone!" Compa said.

Ran turns toward IF, "I guess we have no choice when Neptune make her decision… even if means to walking into a trap right now." IF sighed.

"You might have a point but you two better be ready for this job." She said to Ran and Azuya. Both of them nodded to IF in understanding.

The group made their way into the familiar cave that they have been in before. The Zecters stopped them as they looked around the area.

"We got company!" The Kabuto Zecter said. On the left side of the cave was a group of Worms.

"But it looks like the dungeon monsters want to have fun as well." Neptune said. The left path of the cave were three pink bunny like creatures with only two legs and long tails that bobbed left and right.

"They're the Killer Rabbits." IF said. This caught Ran and Azuya's attention as they looked at the monsters.

"Let us take care of this, Azu-kun." Compa said. IF got out her Katars and Neptune with her wooden sword.

"You two need more experiences with fighting." IF said.

"Azuya… Let's go." Ran said. The two friends got their Rider Equipment out and with their Zecters in position.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!**"

Ran and Azuya transformed into their Rider forms. But they need to be quick with these worms.

The two riders looked at each other before charging into the group of Worms. Meanwhile the girls are battling against the three Killer Rabbits for each girl.

"Yosh!" Neo Gatack charged at the worms. Neo Gatack starts by brawls the worms around him. Neo Kabuto slashes two worms off with his kunai before joining his friend right now as they finished off the two worms left.

The two friends turn around in time to see the girls finishing off the Killer Rabbits. Compa was the first to spoke up with their male party members, "Ran-kun, Azu-kun, do you think I am getting stronger?"

Neo Gatack look at Compa a little nervous, "Well… you're the first person we knew who can fight with a giant syringe… I think you're catch up."

Neo Kabuto nodded to Compa as well, "I think you're strong too, Compa. But not strong as IF who have more experience."

IF crossed her arms and averted her eyes from Neo Kabuto, "W-Well, I haven't been traveling alone because I'm weak."

"Why is she getting the compliment? I'm plenty strong!" Neptune replies.

"Well… your transformation is close strong as ours but what you lack is experience in combat to master your power." Neptune find hard to argue with Neo Kabuto right now.

"While we're arguing about who is the strongest in the group. We should continue looking through this cave, since if there worms here then I got feeling something big is here." Neo Gatack said.

The party made their way deeper into the cave. They had not encountered any monsters or Worms along the way, the only possible explanation would be that the monsters had seen what Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack could do to their fallen comrades in instant but haven't seen IF's transformation yet.

Since the group had been in the Evil Cave before, it did not take them long to find the other end of the cave. Once they reached the back, the Sand Worm was expecting them in front of a room.

"There's the boss from yesterday. Let's kick his butt and get oodles of experience points!" Neptune declared with her wooden katana.

"It doesn't look like it has wings… Ran, what's wrong?" Neo Gatack asked. He notices his friend seem to be quiet while Neptune and the girls charged at the Sand worm.

_Why I got feeling something bad going to happen?_ Neo Kabuto thought.

"Earth to Ran." Neo Gatack waved his hand in front of him until Neo Kabuto notices him.

"Umm… sorry, Azuya," Neo Kabuto said.

"What's wrong?" Neo Gatack asked.

"Something doesn't feel right now… we need to be careful." The two riders joined their friends to fight against the Sand worm. They didn't really have a plan but they know how danger when the Sand worm sprang out wings and attempted to damage it with their own moves right now. It been few second when Neo Kabuto notices something is off with the Sand worm, "Why the Sand worm is isn't flying right now or put up a fight with us?"

Soon the Sand Worm fell, having breathed its last. Neptune struck a victory pose, "Am I, like, super strong? That was easy."

IF looked at the Sand Worm's corpse right now, "That was easier than last time. Maybe one of its relatives?"

When the Sand Worm fall, Neptune notices a room behind the monster and turned toward her friends, "Let's go check out that room! Maybe we'll find an awesome rare item."

"Neptune! Wait!" Neo Kabuto shouts as he gone after Neptune.

"What's wrong with Ran-kun?" Compa asked.

"The only time… Ran act like this is when— Guys! We must not let Neptune out of our sight!" Neo Gatack said. They hurry after their friends.

"There could have been at least something in here, like maybe another boss or something." Neptune said after entering the room with her team came in.

Suddenly Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack sense a familiar presence in their heads right now.

"_Ran-san, Azuya-san! Please be careful, she's after Neptune!_"

The room was filled with the melodramatic laughter of an unknown individual, "Haaaah! Ha! Ha! Ha! I've found you, Neptune. I didn't think you actually fell to the world below!"

"Who's there? What's with that melodramatic laugh…?" Neptune asked.

A mystery figure steps out of the shadow. Her skin is inhumanly pale, purple in coloration. Her dress reveals much of her body, barely covering much of the middle with sleeves detached. An actual witch's hat covers her head and long boots are on her legs. At her side is a mysterious short spear, almost like a staff. It glows ominously in the darkness with its sharp tips.

The woman seemed to be quite angry with Neptune's remark, "Don't mock my snickering! Pushing people's buttons… You've not changed it, Neptune!"

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack suddenly stood in front of Neptune as they look at the mystery woman. Neptune seems to be confused right now.

"Who are you?" Neo Gatack asked.

"Oh, it's you two," the mystery woman growls, her eyes are filling with rage at them. "And yes Histoire, I know you're there. So these two fools you've choose to help you?"

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack looks shocked right now. Who is this woman? And how does she know Histoire as well?

"_Arfoire… Please stop this. None of what you're doing needs to happen. Can't we all just return to the way things were before?_" Histoire pleads longing. Neo Gatack could guess Histoire have a close friendship with their attacker right now, and trying to make her see reason.

"The moment I decided to do this, that kind of life became impossible," the mystery woman known as Arfoire sneers. "Terribly sorry Histoire, but I have more important things to do."

"Umm… Hello?" IF interrupts the conversation. "Care to enlighten me and Compa about what going on?"

"Histoire know the woman in front of us and don't want us to fight her." Neo Gatack explained.

"Unlike her, I want to FIGHT!" Arfoire exclaims, grinning. "I desire Neptune's demise the most."

"But we look like we have no choice in this matter either…" Neo Kabuto said.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!**"

Soon their armors flew off and Neptune, Compa, and IF dodged them.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

"**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**"

The strange woman looked on in shock, "What the- How can they have another form?!"

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack come charged at Arfoire right now. Neo Kabuto fired his kunai gun at her. Compa stay back and fired her shoots. Arfoire blocked the shoots with her staff but she was forced to move back when Neo Gatack and IF coming in with their blades right now.

"Out of my way! I'm going to finish Neptune." The woman had somehow been able to get past Neo Gatack and IF, and moving straight to Neptune with incredible speed.

Neo Kabuto saw this and hits his Clock Up button.

"Clock Up!" Neo Kabuto said.

"**CLOCK UP!**"

He disappears into thin air. Suddenly Arfoire felt a fist against her stomach. She felt several shots and kick before going to the ground.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

Neo Kabuto reappears.

"Kisama! Who are you?" Arfoire demands.

"I'm the one who walks the path of Heaven and Rules over all! Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto!" Neo Kabuto said as he points his finger into the air.

"That is a pretty bold title for a human who never been in Celestia… But do you know who you're protecting?" Arfoire asked pointed her finger at Neptune.

"Neptune… she is my friend and that is all it matter." Neo Kabuto said. He charged at Arfoire with his kunai axe right now. Their weapons clashed, Arfoire punched him in the gut with her free hand before slashing him. This sends Neo Kabuto to the ground.

"Friendship is futile for someone like her! This is why I can't stand Histoire either!" Arfoire was getting angry at the rider in front of her. Neo Kabuto got up from the ground.

"You're wrong," Neo Kabuto replies. "Obaa-chan says this, 'When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger.' I don't know what going between you and Histoire… but I only see you're betraying Histoire's trust and cross the line… That is the lower for a coward!"

Everyone's eyes widen at Neo Kabuto's words.

"_Ran-san…_" Histoire said speechless.

However Arfoire become frustrated at Neo Kabuto right now, "Coward? How dared you call me that, mortal? I will show you who is the weakest here by killing you as well!"

Neptune shot up and standing in front of Neo Kabuto, "That's it! I'm not let you kill Ran-kun and expect to get away with it, missy!"

Neptune held out her hand, where her HDD disk appeared in a stream of 1s and 0s, then pulled the disk in front of her chest, "Heeeeshinn!" Arfoire was forced back by the bright light coming from Neptune right now as Neptune underwent her transformation.

"Damn, I was hoping to get rid of her before THIS happened." Arfoire said.

Stood before them was stronger, more mature and serious Purple Heart standing in between Neo Kabuto and Arfoire, and having a rage look on her face, "No one threaten my friends in front of me!"

"Don't tell me you're attached to this mortal. If so, then I will—"

Before Arfoire could get another word out, Purple Heart had brought her sword and sends the gothic woman across the wall, "Did you not hear what I say before? No one threaten… my friends… in my presence." Purple Heart said cold.

Arfoire emerged from the rubble holding her stomach, "She kicked me to the wall."

Suddenly a glowing aura appeared around Arfoire right now, "But I will end this in swift now."

"_Ran-san. Azuya-san. Arfoire is getting serious-_" Neo Gatack cut in right now.

"You want us to run away? Sorry, but we can't…" Neo Gatack said. Neo Kabuto nodded in agree with his friend.

"It's look like we have to step in as well." Sasword Zecter said as IF got out her sword.

"Henshin!" IF said.

Purple hexagon surrounded IF and transformed into Kamen Rider Sasword Masked form.

"Cast Off!" Sasword said.

"**CAST OFF!**"

"**CHANGE SCOPRION!**"

"Ran." Purple Heart glanced over her shoulder at the rider behind her, "Do you still want to fight?" Neo Kabuto nodded at Purple Heart. "Yeah."

(**Play Sword Art Online Ost Swordland**)

The three riders stood side by side as they all pushed their Clock Up button.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!**"

Neo Kabuto, Neo Gatack, and Sasword turn into fast moving blurs as they went out with their barrel attacks that Arfoire herself can't keep up with their attacks or see where they're coming from.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

Neo Kabuto, Neo Gatack, and Sasword reappear again. Neo Kabuto and Purple Heart took the charge of this battle. Neo Kabuto comes at Arfoire with his kunai and Purple Heart slash Arfoire from behind.

"Now!" Neo Kabuto shouts.

"**Rider Cutting!**"

"**Rider Slash!**"

Neo Gatack and Sasword come in with their attacks from two different directions. Arfoire trying to evade, find her arms been holding down by Neo Kabuto and Purple Heart to prevent her from fleeing them.

"Don't think we will let you dodge!" Purple Heart said.

Neo Gatack's and Sasword's weapons make contact with the woman, Neo Kabuto and Purple Heart jumped out the way when an explosion hits the area after Arfoire taken the full force of their attack.

(**Song end**)

After the smoke disappears, Arfoire picked herself up off the ground and was able to stand… barely, "Damn it all. You doesn't even look like you exercise, so why? Tch, that's right… this is Planeptune… It's your home turf, Neptune. But it won't be like this next time. Don't forget my words!"

The group watched as the mysterious woman took off, and Sasword looked peeved, "What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left. She must be menstruating or something."

"Ran," Neo Kabuto turn toward Purple Heart who made her way toward him. "That woman… what is going on?" she asked.

"Neptune… there is something that you, Compa, and IF need to know." Neo Kabuto said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Compa asked. Sasword looked a little confused to Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack.

"It's about our mission that Histoire. We haven't explained the details" Neo Kabuto said.

* * *

Neptune, Compa, IF, and Sasword Zecter gasped as they look shocked at their explanation.

"No way… Neptune is THIS Planeptune's CPU?" IF says in disbelief and denial.

"Iffy…" Compa said, trying to calm her down.

"IF… it true," Azuya said. "No one should be able to surviving from fell in the sky and live to tell the tale. Compa-chan, you know this better since you're the one who find her that day."

"It would explain why I feel something strange about her." Sasword said.

"Azu-kun, Ran-kun, why did you two kept Nep-Nep's CPU status a secret?" Compa asked.

"Because we won't sure if Neptune was the one… we were looking for when Histoire asks us to help her." Ran said.

"Now we know she is the one, but it still too dangerous. If the Worms learns about Neptune's secret, they might try to weaken Planeptune's protection or they try to pose as her to take over Planeptune." Azuya said.

Compa ponder on this moment. Neptune looks down at her feet but she got up.

"…I'll be on the roof top if anyone needs me." Neptune said.

Neptune hurry up the stairs right now but the sound of her voice was sad.

"I-I get it…" IF spoke up slowly. "It's too dangerous with the Worms running around especially Neptune lose her memory and it will be bad for Planeptune. But who this Arfoire person is?"

"I think I have a feeling… Arfoire might be the goddess who helped Histoire created Neptune and other CPUs." Ran said.

IF exhales heavily. She can't seem to accept this entire information in. "I'm gonna take a bath now. Good night…"

Sasword Zecter sighed at his partner and looked at others, "I'm going to get some fresh air for my system… but this is a lot for us to take in."

It was only Ran, Azuya, and Compa were in the living room after their friends left. They're silent right now until Azuya spoke up.

"Compa, we're sorry for not telling you… about our mission… we used your house as a base…It's unfair to you…"

"Azu-kun, Ran-kun, its ok," Compa said, smiling at them. "You two did a lot to keep everyone safe, and for Nep-Nep's sake. Things seem so dangerous now…" She shakes her head as she continues, "You two did the right thing. I guess that I'm the first nurse to take care of people from another world, huh?"

This make them feel a bit better but they can't thank Compa enough for letting them stay here.

"Ran-kun, can you go check on Nep-Nep?" Compa asked. Ran looks surprised.

"I-I don't know if I could. I mean we didn't tell her—"

"If you want to make up for what happen, you should do it," Compa said. "She needed it the most."

"…I will try." Ran said. Standing up and he walked toward the stairs right now.

"Just be careful, Ran…" Azuya said to his friend. He and Compa watches Ran going up the stairs right now until they can't see him anymore.

* * *

(Outside)

Sasword Zecter was on the tree and looking out at the city but he was thinking about his current partner IF. He soon sees the other Zecters joining him.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasword Zecter asked.

"We just wonder if you're ok." Kabuto Zecter said.

"I'm just worried about my partner…"

"Did something happen between her and Basilicom?" Gatack Zecter asked. "I can't help notices how she reacted angry to Neptune's true identity."

"It's personally… something that IF and I regret the most but it not my place to tell you two." Sasword Zecter said.

"But Neptune isn't a bad kid, she still have a lot to grow. We can't just say all people are bad" Kabuto Zecter said.

"We will wait until you're ready to tell us your story." Gatack Zecter said. Sasword Zecter was silent before nodding.

"Thanks you, but I only hope it's the same for our partners." The other two nodded knowing Sasword Zecter right about their partners.

* * *

The purple haired goddess sits on the rooftop, gazing at the night sky. She was looking for something in the sky.

"Neptune, are you alright?" Ran asked.

"Oh… Hey Ran-kun…" Neptune replies.

Ran come to her side and sat down.

"I didn't know what Histy meant by me being a goddess at first when she contact me… but it make sense how I survived the crash from above."

Ran remains silent right now as he knows Neptune have more to say.

"But I don't wanna be a CPU! That means I have to be away from you all… Iffy, Compa, Azu-kun, the metal bugs, and you… I don't want that…" Neptune cried.

Ran felt the sorrow and guilty right now as Neptune cried right now. He thought that if they helped saved this world, he and Azuya will be able to return home where their family and friends are... But it would means to leave Neptune behind and she just a little girl who still don't know the world.

_She considers me as her friend…_ Ran thought. Ran sighed and do something that no one will see him do right now. He hugs Neptune and pulling her close to him right now.

"Please don't be sad, Neptune. I don't know if been away from us will be possible. Goddess or not, Neptune is still Neptune. If you ever need someone to talk with me, Azuya, Compa, and IF will be there. Don't worry we will be by your side. Obaa-chan say this 'One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness' The real Neptune that I knew won't give up that easier." Ran said as this causes Neptune's eyes wide. "It's your own decision on who you want to be. That only belongs to you alone."

"Ran-kun…" Neptune said quietly. Finally begin to smile again and returned to her normal self. "I feel tons better now. I promise I won't depress again."

"It better that way," Ran said. "Beside you look nice when you smiled."

This causes Neptune to blush right now and Ran can't help to admit she… look cute. "Hehehe… thank you, Ran-kun." She said, dreamily.

"It's getting later, Neptune. You should get some sleep, ok?" Ran asked.

"Can't I stay with you?" Neptune asked. This cause Ran to be reminded by the incident on Compa's bed and sweatdropped.

"After what happen before… I'm not sure if I'm ready for that and you're too young." Ran said. There is no way he will let her have ways with him even if she is a CPU.

This causes Neptune to puff her cheeks. "But I promised that I will be careful!"

"I'm not buying it…" Ran said as he looked away.

"Oh fine…" She mutters, disappointed. Just when she thought Ran opened up to her, he still doesn't trust her sleep with him! Ran is the most difficult person to get along with.

_I'm going to make Ran-kun opened up! No matter what…! _Neptune thought, determined as she set her new goal in mind.

Neptune was able to head inside but she turns toward Ran, "Ran-kun?"

"What is it, Neptune?" Ran asked.

"Good night Ran-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!" Neptune said.

Ran can't help but let out a little smile right now and decide to check on Neptune if she going to get some sleep. Suddenly Ran felt a familiar presence in the air right now.

"Histoire, you're there?" Ran asked to no one on the roof.

"_You seem to be getting along with Neptune well._" Histoire said. Ran sighed.

"I take this isn't a normal visit?" Ran asked.

"_I want to apology about Arfoire… It's my fault for let this get far and dragging you two in this mess._" The Tome of world said with sadly.

"Don't expect us holding back against her after she attacked us… she might attack us again in the future," Ran said stoic.

"_I know but you're right that I can't feel depress about my mistake right now._" Histoire said. Ran thought of something.

"So you won't the one who brought us to this world?" Ran asked.

"_No, you and Azuya-san came into this world even surprised me and it must been fate that brought you two here. Who knows what destiny has in store for you two and Neptune._" Ran frowned right now. Since Histoire isn't responsible of bring him and Azuya here?

"But what make you sure that we're the ones who help Neptune?" Ran asked.

Histoire chuckles fondly at his words. "_I was a little unsure how you help Neptune. But you were able to help Neptune and even give her something to believe in. I was amazing how you and Azuya-san stand up to Arfoire and didn't back down, I know you and Azuya-san will use your power to help all of us. I can't wait to see what story you will bring to this world._"

"I don't know what to say…but thank you" Ran said, soft.

"_It's not a problem, Ran-san. You should get some sleep soon._"

"You're right."

Ran felt Histoire's presence disappear and decided to head back inside the house as he was greeting by Kabuto Zecter right now.

"Why would you out late?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"I have a talk with Histoire… but we can save it for tomorrow. I'm tired." Ran said sleepy.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**The group continued their journey and their first stop is landmasses of Lowee. Will they find a Key Fragment there in this wonderland of snow?**

**Next time on Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri- Chapter 5: The Land of Lowee! Snow of Winter wonderland!**

**AN: I decide to do Lowee first since I want to try something new and do Lastation later. Now Neptune knew about her past but one problem remains is that she still haven't regained her memories back and I could see this will served as good character development. **

**Read and Review!**


	5. The Land of Lowee! Winter wonderland!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Hyperdimension Neptunia/ Chou Jigen Game Neptune. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my works!**

* * *

Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri

Ch5: The Land of Lowee! Winter wonderland!

The party was standing in front of what IF claim to be the Sky Harbor; the structure looked like a relatively long tunnel. It has been two days after Ran and Azuya revealed about who Neptune once was before she fall from Celestia.

Neptune was back to her normal cheerful self again after learning her being CPU of Planeptune but Ran, Azuya, and Compa still check on her often if she goes down to depress again.

IF take a little long to recovered from the fact than Compa but she give Ran and Azuya a little hard sparring without their rider armors as some sort way of vent her angry on them. But she developed a little respect for her fellow Riders to hold out this long before Compa come checked on them.

"Oooh the ground is splitting…!" Neptune said.

Ran and Azuya are amazed by this unusual sight of this world as well.

"What are they doing?" IF asked to Kabuto Zecter.

"Where they come from, they never seen ground splitting before." Kabuto Zecter explained.

IF put away her pink cell phone and crossed her arms as she directed her attention to Kabuto Zecter, "Right. So where you come from, there are no Landmasses?"

"Yeah." Kabuto Zecter said.

Neptune shouted back to the party, "Ran-kun, Azu-kun, Compa, Iffy, hurry up! The view is stupendous from here. You guys scared? Hah, I bet you are. I'm so brave!"

"I still can't believe she could be a CPU sometime." IF said.

"Nep-Nep, this is the Sky Harbor area, where two Landmasses come in contact with one another. It doesn't really mean the ground is split." Compa explained.

"Oh, I see. So how do I cross over? Should I jump? Should I shout, 'wahoo!' as I do it?" Neptune asked.

"Why not slap on some overalls and a red hat while you're at it? Actually, we use a bridge to cross over." IF said. "We needed the Bascilicom's permit to get the bridge lowered. Now we can use it anytime."

"Before we go, I think it will be best that we should get some supplies before we leave." Ran said.

* * *

(**Play Next Level by YU-KI**)

As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next scene shows Kabuto in Rider form arrives being surrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.

**Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou**

Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Ran, Azuya, Neptune, Compa, and IF walking in different paths. The next scene is a meteor crashing into a city.

**Erabareshi mono naraba**

The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people and bunch of Dungeon monsters are attacking. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.

**Bousou hajimete**

Ran and Azuya on their bikes, they get ready for their journey.

**Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai**

Ran, Azuya, Neptune, Compa, and IF heads of through the Dungeon of unknown.

**MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase**

Neptune is playing a videogame. Compa is looking around the medics' cabinet. IF practiced with her weapons. Azuya is practicing his swords with the Gatack Zecter watching. Ran and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Azuya and IF as they passed their Masked Forms.

**Ashita no sono saki e**

Ran, Azuya, and IF stands back to back with their respective rider forms. Neptune saw the silhouette of Noire, Blanc, and Vert as she can't help but trying to figure them out before she saw Ran reach his hand for her.

**Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru**

Kabuto, Gatack, and Sasword use Cast Off and transformed into their Rider forms. Kabuto shows off his Clock Up and ran through a frozen explosion.

**Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION**

The next scene is Kabuto, Gatack, and Purple Heart shows off their fights skills so far as they fight Worms and Dungeon Monsters.

**Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?**

Without a clue of who she was, Neptune begins to cry before noticing green slime dropping in front of her. Ran under a tree and stared up to the sky for answers.

**Kousoku no VISION minogasu na. Tsuite koreru nara...**

Kabuto starts a fighting in Clock Up along with Gatack and Sasword. The three riders stand side by side as the screen covered up by insect wings and the logo.

* * *

As the party head to town looking for supplies, Compa notices a gigantic truck.

"Is it recycling day today?" Compa asked.

Neptune saw something in the truck that caught her attention, "There's something funky on it. Look kinda like furniture, but I've never seen nothin' like it. Nope, no sir!"

"Neptune, this is a jukebox. It plays music when you place old vinyl recording discs inside." Ran said.

IF nods, "Yeah. Don't see much of those around anymore."

"I bet Mr. Jukebox is a real antique." Compa said.

"…That is correct." The ground turns to see an elder man behind them.

"Oops, sorry. We didn't mean to distract you or anything." Compa said.

"Don't worry about that. I was just about to take a break, anyway." The elder man said.

"Is it broken?" Neptune asked.

The elder man gave a sad and bitter smile, "Yes. Can't find any parts to fix it… Useless stuff gets thrown away… Much like this company. Even if its business was found on the sale of jukebox."

IF look confused at the old man, "Huh? I thought this was a… game company?"

"You may not know, but several game companies got their start by selling jukeboxes around here."

"Oh. Interesting."

The old man look at the juke box, "…Youths back then found the loves of their lives dancing to the music this old thing played."

"Wow! It's like a music cupid!" Compa shout, dreamily.

"Right. I should get going. Feel free to stop by if you're in the mood for classic rock n' roll."

With a happy shout, Neptune declares, "Okay!"

"Of course, if this thing ever gets fixed… I'm sure it will be right when you forget it even exists. Farwell."

"…I bet he danced with his lover to that jukebox's music, too." Compa said, sadly.

Azuya come closed to the jukebox, then removed its back panel as he look inside.

"What'cha doing, Azu-kun?" Neptune asked.

"…Hey Ran, can you help me look to see if there are any of these parts?" Azuya asked. Ran look inside the jukebox and then at his friend.

"It's worth the shot" Ran said. He jumped onto the truck and to see for the parts Azuya would needed.

"What are you two doing?" IF asked.

"I'm gonna fix this." Azuya respond.

Ran gathered the parts and gave them to Azuya. Azuya look at the parts before taking them as he start repairing the jukebox.

It takes couple of minutes but Azuya slaps the back panel back on it. He randomly picked a song from the selection then the jukebox began to fill the air with music. The three girls listened to the music as Azuya and Ran got off the back of the truck.

"Azuya… I didn't know you can work with machine." IF said.

Azuya scratch the back of his hair, "Well, I learn it while back… but I don't want to see this going to the junkyard."

"That is very admirable of you, Azu-kun." Compa said.

Ran wasn't surprise. Back in their world, Azuya join the robot club.

Azuya's face was slight red but he turned away as he walk on, "T-Thank you, but we should get going now."

Neptune turned to look at Ran, "Is Azu-kun this good?"

"Yeah, he is good with tools." Ran answered. However, Azuya is slight clumsy when it comes to dropping stuffs but Ran decide not to mention it.

"We should probably finish our shopping by now…" Ran said to his friends.

The party continued on with their previous task of gathering supplies, while the jukebox slowly began to garner the attention of other passerby.

* * *

When the party stepped out of the bridge, the first thing they noticed was snow falling from the sky. There was so much of it that the ground and the tops of the trees were easily covered with a thick blanket of the white flakes. From afar distance was a large sky blue castle with blue roofing and three large balloons tied to it, one blue, one purple, and orange. A rainbow could be seen past the castle.

There were cable cars ferrying passengers to and from the smaller islands surrounding the landmass, all of which were also covered with snow.

Neptune withdrew her arms into her hoodie as her teeth began to chatter, "I-I-It's s-s-so c-c-cold."

"T-Too cold!" Compa said as well. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shook violently from the low temperature.

Azuya turned to look at Ran, "I seem to recall we have this talk with Neptune before but she didn't listen to us." He said.

"But I still don't get how Compa..." Ran deadpanned.

"Those two are hopeless." IF said, she merely crossed her arms.

"So which Landmass are we in?" Azuya asked.

IF was looking down at her pink cell phone while addressing Azuya's question, "Lowee, ruled by the Console Patron Unit White Heart. The land where snows usually fall in,"

"We should look for a Basilicom for these two and find some warm jackets." Azuya said, looks toward the city.

"Th-Th-Then let's m-m-move, people! I'm fr-fr-freezin' here!" Neptune said.

The party began to march through the snow like civilization, though Ran, Azuya, and IF had to stop a number of times along the way that Neptune and Compa could catch up.

* * *

Once they're inside of the Basilicom, Neptune and Compa ran over to the nearest heater to warm themselves up.

"Ohhh… That was so freezing! Our lives would have been in danger from a status ailment if we remained in the snow." Compa said.

Neptune was rubbing her hands together to generate some heat, "Yeah, we could almost get a game over by freezing out there."

A Basilicom staff member made his way over to the party as they were recuperating, "Are you okay? You girls hardly look layered enough to travel in the snow."

"They're just whining. It wasn't all that cold. Does this have something to do with Lowee's goddess?" IF asked.

Neptune was still near the heater as she curl in ball form, "So yeah, to the point. Do you know where any strong monsters are around here? We're traveling the world, finding Key Fragments and fighting monsters!"

"Why not go to the Central Basilicom, Entremets, if you're curious about monster research? This Basilicom is just a local branch."

Compa's eyes slowly began to widen, "There are two Basilicoms in Lowee? Then there are two goddesses?! They must be twins!"

"No, no. Each city has its own local Basilicom to govern the area. The Central Basilicom, also known as Entremets, is where all local Basilicoms are managed. Our CPU resides there."

Ran, Azuya, and Neptune are a little weary when the staff member mentions CPU. They don't know if the CPU will try to finish Neptune off if they learn she survived from the Console war.

"So if I go there, I can bug them about monsters and say hey to the goddess, right?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah. I'll give you a map to find it. The roads can be a bit harsh, so be careful."

Neptune stood up and grabbed both Ran's and Azuya's as she pulled them closed to her, "There's no need to worry about that, I've got my bodyguards to protect me. I think I'll be just fine."

The Basilicom staff member blinked a few times, "Bodyguards? I was under the impression that they're perhaps in relationships with your two friends."

This caused Ran and Azuya to blink while Compa and IF let out a small squeak when the staff member thought Ran and Azuya were in relationship with them as this caused their cheeks to turned pink. But something about this seem to tick Neptune off a little, "Well, they're mine bodyguards alone, so there!"

After grabbing the map from the Basilicom employee, the party headed back out into the snowy plains of Lowee as Neptune dragging both Ran and Azuya hard.

The two boys are totally confused about what is going on with the purple haired preteen right now. While Neptune was starting to get cold yet again, Compa and IF were unaffected by the cold, their faces still red from the talk early.

* * *

Ran was put in charge of the map for the party with the direction, after Neptune almost got them lost when she had the map upside down. The party was making their way through a dense forest, the trees had no leaves, a few trees were lying on the ground, and all that could really be seen for the most part was snow covered flora and fauna.

"I wanna curl up with Ran-kun by a fire with some hot chocolate and a big blanket." Neptune said, trying to keep warm.

"It's really not that cold. We're not even dressed heavily. If you're that cold, do you want my hot pack?" IF asked.

The immature goddess snapped her head around to look at the Sasword user, "Hot pants?! What? What's that sort of thing doing in Lowee? This's supposed to be a magical fantasy world of fun!"

"Hot pack. Pack. I brought stuff from Planeptune just in case. Trade it off every few minutes." IF explained.

Neptune grabbed the hot pack from IF, holding the small heater in her hands, "Oh, yeah! Okay, I get it. You're after me, Compa!"

"I'm glad that we don't have to deal with being cold." Kabuto Zecter said to his fellow Zecters.

"T-Thank you, Nep-Nep. It looks like Entremets is located through the forest. Why would they build their main Basilicom there? It should be made more accessible for normal people." Compa said.

"It's a sacred place for the goddess. This way, idiots like Nep can't wander in, break stuff, and leave so easily." IF said.

Neptune had her hands on her hips, "I see! …Wait! You make it sound like I'm suspicious or something…"

"It looks like this forest, meant to turn away travelers, has become a place monsters can call home." IF continued.

"What about you two?" IF asked. She almost forgets about Ran and Azuya.

"We actually brought some hot packs before we left Planeptune in case something like this happens." Azuya said.

Ran nodded as well.

"I-I see. Th-That's good, at least you two come prepared as well." IF said.

The party was walking through snow forest until Kabuto Zecter and others suddenly halt their partners right now as they look around.

"They're here…" Kabuto Zecter said. Coming out of the snow was a group of Salis Worms as they're coming toward them.

"Compa, get Neptune somewhere safe." Ran said. Compa nodded and grab Neptune as they went back.

"Let's do it." Ran, Azuya, and IF got their Rider Equipment out and with their Zecters in position.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!**"

They transformed into the respective Masked forms. They also needed to finish this quick since this was a big group.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!**"

Their armor pieces were sent flying and the three got ready.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

"**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**"

"**CHANGE SCORPION!**"

Neo Kabuto, Neo Gatack, and Sasword then charged in and were fighting the Worms now. Soon three of the Worms growled before molting right now.

The Worms then move in Clock Up field.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!**"

(In Clock Up)

Neo Kabuto was shooting his Worm while Sasword and Neo Gatack were slashing theirs. Neo Kabuto soon kicked his Worm to the other Worms' back.

"Shall we?" Neo Gatack asked.

"Let's do it." Sasword said.

"Let's go." Neo Kabuto said.

"**Rider Cutting.**"

"**Rider Slash.**"

"**Rider Kick.**"

The three riders attack their Worms. It left a massive explosion and it was a good thing that they were in Clock Up field otherwise people would've noticed.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

(Out of Clock Up)

"Not bad." Sasword said before turning back into IF.

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack turned to look at Compa and Neptune as they're still cold from the weather of this land as they both nodded.

"A-A-Azu-kun! What are you doing?" Compa blushed when Neo Gatack take out his jacket from his disc and throw it to Compa.

"We aren't letting our friends getting the chill in this weather especially they don't wear heavily clothes." Neo Gatack explained.

"Yeah… this will be easier than waiting for you two," Neo Kabuto said. He got his jacket out and gives it to Neptune as well.

"Th-Th-Thank you, Azu-kun. It's warm" Compa said.

"It-It so warm… thanks you, Ran-kun." Neptune said, wearing his coat right now.

IF doesn't know if she should be angry or considered them to do something so bold right now. But realized this is the only solution.

"What's wrong, IF?" Sasword Zecter asked to his partner. He notices there is a slight emotion on them right now.

IF looked away from her partner, "I-It's nothing, Sasword. We should keep going…"

"Come on, let's hurry! My butt's gonna get all frozen again if we stay out here any longer." Neptune said.

* * *

After their uneventful trek through the forest, the party finally arrived at Entremets, the Central Basilicom, where the goddess of Lowee resided.

Neo Kabuto and Neo Gatack removed their armors when they follow Neptune who barged through the door to the Basilicom without so much as even knocking, "Hi-Hi! We're here to ask about the monsters."

Ran, Azuya, Compa, and IF entered the religious structure after Neptune, though nowhere as loudly, "Considering what kind of place this is, one would think that she would act at least a little more respectful."

A member of the Basilicom's staff approached the party shortly after they entered, however unlike the previous Basilicoms, it was a female employee who greeted them, "Good evening, my name is Finanicer. You wish for an audience with Lady White Heart?"

Before Neptune spoke up, IF immediately slapped her hand over the preteen's mouth, "Let's let Ran handle this. Knowing you, you might go off topic or so something too random that could get us kicked out before seeing the goddess."

Ran takes a breath and look at the Financier, "Forgive us for coming here without any notification. We wish to know locations of dungeons with strong monsters."

"There is no need to apologize, please follow me."

The party followed Financier as she made her way towards the back of the Basilicom until they were standing in front of a large set of double doors.

Financier open one of the doors and closed it behind her, leaving Neptune, Ran, Compa, Azuya, and IF out of the room.

"Lady White Heart, some travelers are requesting an audience. What would you have me do?" Financier asked.

* * *

Inside the room was a rather short preteen girl, she had sandy-brown hair that reached down to her neck and dull blue eyes, she wore a cute white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it, a blue ribbon with a white line woven through the center with a blue gem right in the middle, and a white cloth was tied around her right leg.

The young girl looked up from her book and towards the direction of the door, "…I'm busy. Make them leave."

* * *

"We've had fewer and fewer visitors coming due to the monsters. Perhaps we should try to be more welcoming…" Financier said.

"You actually believe my ability to protect has weaken due to wavering faith?" Lady White Heart's voice from the other side of the door and sound slightly irked.

Financier stammered for a moment, "A-Absolutely not! How could your protection ever weaken? However, we must do something to raise our reputation."

The CPU was silent. "They may spread rumors how Lowee's CPU won't even greet travelers who came all the way through the snow to see her."

"…It's not gonna work. You can't make me come out." Lady White Heart said.

"The Evangelist will give you a lecture if you keep that attitude! Besides, they have two cute boys traveling with them… But that's just my opinion."

_What does boys have to do with this?_ Lady White Heart thought as she closed her book and released an irritated sighed, "Fine. Let them in. I'll be out in a few."

Financier gave a polite bow before leaving the room, "…Understood."

* * *

"What are you going?" Sasword Zecter turned to look at the two Zecters who followed him since their partners went in the Basilicom building now.

"Be quiet…" Sasword Zecter whispered to them. Suddenly he and other Zecters saw something flying in the forest right now. It looks like a mechanical dragonfly.

"Is that the Drake Zecter? What is it doing here?" Gatack Zecter asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kabuto Zecter said.

The three Zecters watches the mechanical dragonfly went into the forest, the Zecters trying to follow him but only to find nothing.

"Where do you think he gone?" Gatack Zecter asked.

"I'm not sure, I would guess he even have a partner as well." Kabuto Zecter said.

"We can't go too far since there monsters in the forest." Sasword Zecter said, "I hope IF-chan is alright."

* * *

After allowing a few minutes to pass, Financier opened the door to allow Neptune, Ran, Azuya, Compa, and IF entrance to Lady White Heart's room, "…Excuse us. These three are the ladies wishing to meet with Lady White Heart. IF, Compa, and Neptune. And these are Neptune's guards: Ran and Azuya. They are traveling the world in search of powerful monsters."

Financier focused her attention on the party, "You girls and your friends are here to ask questions, correct? Please, please, please… be polite. Excuse me."

With that, Financier excused herself from the room, leaving the group of five alone with the CPU of Lowee.

No one in the party could see through the drapes that hid the CPU of Lowee. Lady White Heart scanned the five travelers who were standing in her room, after looking over Neptune, Compa and IF, she allowed her gaze to remain fixed on Ran and Azuya for a slightly longer period of time than when she looked at the girls.

"…Neptune. The hell d'you thinks you're doing here with that fat, cheeky, stupid face?" Lady White Heart asked.

"St-Stupid face…? I guess I'm all flush and cheeky from the cold, a-and my face changes when I transform, but… blah!" Neptune said before she regains focus, "Anyway! We're looking for an item called a Key Fragment. We wanna know if you got any info where…"

Lady White Heart interrupted the bubbly preteen, "…Item questing? What're you plotting?"

"Well, we gotta get them to save Histy. I thought you might wanna help us?" Neptune asked.

"Key Fragments are guarded by strong monsters. If you know of any dungeons where we can find one…" Compa explained.

"Save someone? That's good for you. You seem like you don't give a shit about anything else. I haven't heard of an item like that. Too bad."

"What about monsters? Any ideas where we can go? Or is that totally not goddess knowledge?" Neptune asked.

"Aren't I goddess-like enough for you? Oh, so sorry. How about you ask the Basilicom those questions instead?" Lady White Heart asked, waved off the comment/question.

The purple haired preteen started flailing her arms, "But, but, but this is your land! You gotta know it like the back of your head, right? If you're busy, we can come back later. When're you free?"

"…Never. I told you I don't know. I don't think such an item exists in Lowee. And it's back of your hand, idiot."

"What? No way! Histy said there's one on each landmass. In fact, we found one on Planeptune!" Neptune said.

"…This isn't Planeptune."

Neptune inclined her head, "Then… monsters? Anywhere strong monsters gather?"

Ran suddenly felt something bad is going to happen as the CPU begin to become more than a little aggravated, "… You're really pissin' me off. I said to ask the Basilicom. I don't care anymore."

"Wait! One more! Have you heard of anyone named Histy? Her full name is-"

Ran and Azuya felt this will get ugly as the goddess remind them a kettle full of water on a stove, and the CPU reached her limit, "Holy crap, shut up! I said I don't know! Such nerve, showing yourself in front of me like this. Enough! Don't ever return!"

Neptune was about to spoke up again when Ran put his hand on Neptune's shoulder and she look at him, "Neptune. That is probably enough, we won't get anything if she is like this."

The CPU of Lowee turned her attention turned Ran, "I was told they're supposed to be your bodyguards, but it seems to me that they're actually your babysitters."

"B-Babysitters?! For your information, Ran-kun and Azu-kun are my friends."

White Heart was choking for a few seconds at Neptune's words before sitting straight once more, "Friends? You would never honor that something like that! Though, now that I look at you three, they look like they're supposed to be your trainers."

"T-Trainers?!"

The group was shocked by the CPU's fowl words especially directing her words at Neptune.

Azuya almost had enough at the CPU of Lowee, "I thought goddesses are supposed to help people! But not supposed to trash talking toward people!"

With that, the group excused them since they didn't get anything from White Heart. As Ran passed through the doorway, Ran noticed someone, obviously female, walk past the party and into White Heart's room.

_We aren't the only ones who tried to talk with White Heart…_ Ran thought. But for some reason Ran felt something about odd here but he ignored and catch up with his friends.

* * *

When they exit the Basilicom, they were greeted by the three Zecters.

"So did you get any leads about the Key Fragment?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"No, we didn't get any leads… but end up meeting with a fowl mouth." Azuya said.

"Azu-kun, it was nice enough for you to stand up for Nep-Nep." Compa said.

IF turns to look at Azuya, "We're just luck before you getting into an argument with an CPU. Geez… she have some temper problem."

Ran turned look back at the Basilicom building, "White Heart was not I expected… with languages since she might already know who Neptune was." This caught Azuya, Compa, and IF's attention.

"Why do you thinking that?" Compa asked.

"She already left out a clue while cursing us." Ran said.

Azuya crossed his arms, "If she knows Neptune was here, then why she didn't go commando?"

IF looking back at her pink cellphone, "It possible that she don't wants to drag civilian into a goddess affair. After all CPUs have their own limits…"

Ran turned to see Neptune look quiet and come up to her, "Neptune, what's wrong?"

"I just wonder… why didn't we get along?" Neptune asked.

"That is something I can't tell you, Neptune but you might find your answer on the journey. But remember we have a job to do," Ran said.

"But what do we do now?" Neptune asked. "I mean she won't help us locating the Key Fragment. So do we ask around?"

"That sound like a good idea, but its look like it will get dark soon." Ran said. "I think we should find an inn to stay right now. We need someplace to stay warm in this landmass. But I don't know how long we're going to be here. Is there an Inn here, IF?"

IF nodded and smiled, "I think I know one here."

* * *

(Inside White Heart's room)

Lady White Heart turns and sees a figure in her room.

"…Conversation. You were here? …An Evangelist's job is to propagate belief regarding me to other lands, right?" Lady White Heart asked in emotionless façade.

"Well, you need to support my teaching by acting like a goddess, otherwise…"

Something about this woman caused Lady White Heart's short fuse to going up after deal with Neptune, "Ugh, this is so annoying…! Did you just come back here to lecture, you pasty old hag?! Why d' you think I promoted you from Chamberlain to Evangelist? Get a freakin' clue! Stop breathing down my damn neck!"

"…I can't do that until you stop having your little violent, childish tantrums. Oops, was that inappropriate? Forgive me. Nevertheless, people won't follow a goddess to simply receive protection. You must…"

Lady White Heart squeezed her fists until they become white, "I-I know, geez! I get it, okay? There are more and more causalities from monsters. It's a huge thorn in my ass."

"You shouldn't be so frank, even with me. A goddess' leadership and style will affect their land as well… You can only improve those by improving your level of self-control." Conversation said.

"And here I am staying quiet like you asked…! I swallow most of my words so I don't just spit them out." Lady White Heart said.

"…Still, your occasional outbursts are unacceptable as a goddess. You know that, right?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fully aware I'm so very not goddess-like and bratty. Urrrgh! I'm SO pissed!" White Heart said.

"I'll be gone for a while again, but make sure you watch your attitude as Lady White Heart."

The now very angry White Heart started shouting at the Evangelist after she let herself out of the room, "Yeah, okay, bye! Excuse my shitty language! Don't ever come back!"

"…Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! I'm beyond pissed right now! First I have to deal with that dumbass Neptune, and then I had to listen to that old bitch lectured me?! This has to be the shittest day of my life!" Lady White Heart started pacing around the room.

As she continued to vent her pent up anger, the goddess tried to think of something, anything that would help her angry subside. She stopped when she notices something, "…Those two boys, I have to give Financier that one. What the hell are people like them doing with Neptune? …Knowing her, she tricked them into going along with her. But for what?"

Once she was sure that she calm down, Lady White Heart drop onto her bed and picked up the book she had been reading, "…Now, where was I?"

* * *

(In nearby Forest)

A bunch of Worms was gathering in an area of the forest. But it wasn't before they got shots down from an armored figure from afar. The features can't be description due to the brightness of the snow.

The remains Worms come after the figure but they didn't notice the armored figure pulled the trigger of the gun.

"**CAST OFF!**"

The armor scattered and some of it hit the Worms.

"**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!**"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next Time on Neo Riders: Kabuto and Gatack of Gamindustri**

**Without any leads to the second Key Fragment, Ran and Neptune's party vent through dungeons to find the second key. Neptune and her friends have to deal with a pissed off axe-wielder/angel who have a serious problem with her.**

**Ch6: A shocking clash! White Angel's wraith! Drake's Rider Shooting!**

**Read and Review**


End file.
